Intriga y Seducción
by sasuhina.18
Summary: Le habían pasado muchas cosas en su vida, pero unas la habían marcado más que otras. ―No quiero que estés con él―le había dicho. Pero ¿por qué hacerle caso? Él no era libre, pero ella sí, entonces ¿por qué no divertirse? Los dos podían jugar el mismo juego. Intriga y Seducción se llamaría. ¡Que comience el juego!
1. Prólogo

**Bien, pues aquí estoy con una nueva historia. De verdad que soy todo un caso, pues aun no llego ni a la mitad de "Lo valioso de los recuerdos" y ya estoy con otro. Puff, no importa, daré lo mejor de mi en las dos.**

**Ahora, este sera un fic SasuHina por supuesto, pero habrá otra pareja que, quizás, le quite un poco de protagonismo. Aun así tratare de que no se presente el caso. También haré un "pequeño" ajuste en las edades de la mayoría de los personajes, aunque sus personalidades seguirán siendo exactamente las mismas. Subiré lo mas pronto posible el primer capítulo. **

**Y sin mas les dejo disfrutar de este "pequeño" prólogo. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Solo la trama y algunos personajes son míos.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Hablan-  
"_Piensan"  
Recuerdan_**

**_Disfruten..._**

* * *

**Intriga y Seducción **

**Prólogo**

**.**

.

.

_Una sonora cachetada resonó por toda la estancia. La chica tocaba su enrojecida mejilla entre asustada y sorprendida a causa del anterior golpe. Había sido realmente rudo, tanto, que la había mandado al suelo. Llorosa se limpio la comisura de su boca por la que escurría un fino hilillo de sangre. Aun a pesar de la presión de su padre no cambiaría de opinión. Eso jamás. _

― _¡Eres una verdadera desgracia! ¡Toda una puta!―gritaba encolerizado― ¡A tus cortos quince años y ya eres toda una furcia! _

―_Padre, por favor…ya…ya no sigas―su corazón caía a pedazos por culpa de las lastimeras palabras de su padre._

― _¿¡Quien es el padre!? ¿¡Quien!?―se acerco furioso hasta ella y con fuerza la alzó del suelo para tomarla del cuello y asfixiarla con dolo― ¡Maldita sea, contéstame!_

―_Y-yo…no…no lo s-sé―dijo con dificultad._

― _¡Abórtalo! Eso es lo que tienes que hacer―hizo una pausa mientras le jalaba el cabello y apretaba sus enrojecidas mejillas por el llanto―. Si no lo haces, da por hecho que estarás muerta para mí, ¿escuchaste? _

_La soltó y se acerco a su escritorio donde tomo su chequera y dio media vuelta hacia atrás, donde se encontraba su hija._

―_Tom__a―le lanzo un cheque en blanco―pon la cantidad que sea necesaria pagar para que se deshagan de ese "engendro"―y esa fue la bomba que detono el coraje de Hinata._

― _¡Estás loco!―le grito furiosa―ninguna cantidad de dinero, podrá pagar este injurio. Jamás haría algo tan bajo._

― _¡A mí no me hablas así, maldita mocosa! Habría sido mejor que Hanabi fuera la mayor; no, mejor aun: no hubieras nacido― a la pelinegra ni siquiera le sorprendió lo que su padre le estaba diciendo, no era ningún secreto que la detestaba y la creía una desgracia. _

―_Ya no me interesa lo que opines, Hiashi―éste se sorprendió al escuchar cómo le llamaba su hija. Vio como la chica rompía en pequeños pedazos el cheque antes dado y lo lanzaba al aire ―. No me importa si me desconoces, yo no matare a este bebé. Es mi hijo―dijo con convicción. _

― _¡Lárgate!―el mayor le lanzo la lámpara de escritorio que estaba a su alcance. Hinata apenas y logro esquivarlo― ¡A partir de hoy, estas muerta para mí y más te vale nunca jamás volverte a parar frente a mí! _

― _No te preocupes por eso―le dijo su (antes) hija―Jamás volverás a ver mi rostro. _

_La chica se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la salida del despacho de su padre. Había tomado una decisión y le pesase a quien le pesase, no cambiaría de opinión. Amaba a esa pequeña criatura que estaba creciendo en su interior y no tenía el valor para matarle: no quería ser una asesina y cargar con una oscura conciencia por siempre. Lo único que la ponía triste era que su hijo o hija, no tendría un padre a su lado. No importaba, ella daría todo de sí para sacar adelante a su bebé. "No te preocupes, pequeño, yo te protegeré". ¿Quién era el padre? Bueno, tenía una vaga idea. Porque si, no sabía a ciencia cierta quién era el padre del pequeño que estaba esperando. Esa noche había sido toda una locura. _

_Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró de frente con su pequeña hermana y su primo._

―_Hermana ―le dijo cabizbaja la pequeña, pues había escuchado todo el escándalo que se produjo dentro del despacho. _

―_Hanabi-chan―abrazo fuertemente a la castaña, teniendo sobreentendido que no la vería en un muy largo tiempo. _

―_No me dejes―suplico la pequeña de apenas diez años. Nunca lloraba, pero el dolor de perder a su hermana mayor para siempre, simplemente le había herido sobremanera. Hinata le tomó la cara y la miro directamente a los ojos._

―_No es un "adiós", Hanabi-chan, sino un "hasta luego". ¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice cuando mamá murió?―la pequeña asintió y le contestó: "Que nunca me dejarías"―Exacto. No hay nada que pueda separarnos y si no nos vemos por un tiempo no te pongas triste ¿está bien? _

―_Sí, hermana._

―_No tienes por qué irte―volteo a ver al chico castaño que se encontraba a su lado. _

―_Lo siento, Neji-kun, pero no puedo quedarme. Tú ya sabes la razón tan bien como yo._

―_Pues entonces busquemos a ese malnacido y hagamos que se encargue del bebé―le dijo con impotencia. Hinata le había contado sus sospechas de quien podría ser el padre de su hijo. Jamás debió haberla dejado ir sola a esa fiesta. _

―_No, creo que lo mejor es que no lo sepa. Además no sé si sea él―le sonrió y se acerco a su primo para depositarle un dulce beso en la mejilla. _

_Éste la abrazo en un inútil intento por retenerla. Neji era frío por naturaleza, pero Hinata era realmente importante para él y se le hacía injusto que su tío la echara de la casa cuando más necesitaba de su apoyo. No quería dejarla a su suerte._

―_Tienes mi apoyo, Hinata. Lo sabes ¿verdad?―le susurro en el oído. La pelinegra asintió y arrugó bajo sus blancas manos la camisa de su primo: quería abrazarlo hasta que le dolieran las articulaciones. La tristeza y soledad eran insoportables y el solo pensar que no lo vería en un largo tiempo hacia que su corazón se encogiera. _

―_No vayas a hacer nada, Neji-kun. Por favor―le dijo advirtiendo que su primo tenía planeado buscar al culpable, para ponerlo en su lugar. _

―_Si es lo que quieres, es lo que haré __―_dijo triste. Hinata lo vio sorprendida, pues la última vez que lo había visto tan mal, fue cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente junto a su madre. 

―_Gracias―se separo a regañadientes del protector pecho de su primo y caminó con seguridad hacia la salida de la casa. Ya no había vuelta atrás y no se arrepentía. ¿Le dolía dejar a su primo y hermana? Sí, pero sabía que eso era lo mejor._

_Abrió temblorosa la puerta que la llevaría fuera de esa mansión y suspiro aterrada de saber que por primera vez a su corta edad, se enfrentaría sola a las injusticias de la vida. No se llevaría nada, pues lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo se lo impedía: no quería parecer limosnera. _

―_Si atraviesas esa puerta, jamás podrás volver a entrar por ella―escucho la potente voz de Hiashi._

―_No voy a mentirte que tengo miedo, pero ya no puedo más con esta situación―las palabras que ese día la había dirigido Hinata no dejaban de asombrarlo. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel ratoncito asustado? Ahora su hija…corrección, ex-hija, parecía un verdadero león capaz de saltarle a la yugular. _

_Y sin más, salió de esa casa sintiendo cierta liberación. ¿Así se sentía la libertad? Era una mezcla entre felicidad y soledad. "No estoy sola" pensó recordando al pequeño que crecía dentro de ella. Con duda miro alrededor de la calle y se sintió desprotegida: no tenía a donde ir. _

― _¿Hinata?―escucho que le llamaba una cantarina voz. Miro sorprendida a la otra persona._

― _¡Ino!―dijo sorprendida― ¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora? _

― _Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti. ¿Qué tu casa no está en la dirección contraria? ―la oji-luna bajo la cabeza triste― ¿Qué te paso, Hinata? _

―_Yo…yo―no aguantó más y se echo a los brazos de su amiga. Toda la valentía que había sentido hace unos minutos, se había esfumado completamente. La rubia le preguntaba qué era lo que le pasaba, pero la pelinegra no le contestaba nada y si le decía algo, sus hipidos no le permitían entenderle. Decidió ser paciente y esperar que su pequeña amiga se calmara. _

― _¿Qué te pasó?―volvió a insistir, una vez su amiga se había calmado._

―_Tengo mucho miedo, Ino. No tengo a donde ir._

― _¿Por qué tienes miedo? ¿Cómo que no tienes a donde ir?―le pregunto alarmada._

―_Es que…yo―hizo una pausa―estoy…estoy embarazada._

_Esa respuesta había dejado completamente shockeada a la mayor. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Cómo que Hinata había quedado embarazada? _

― _¿Estás…estás segura? ―quería estar completamente segura de que había oído bien. _

―_Sí, me hice la prueba hace una semana y la volví a repetir hoy; fue el mismo resultado: positivo. _

― _Pero…¿no me dijiste que eras virgen? _

―_Eso fue hace un mes. Pasó el día de la fiesta a la que me llevaste―un balde de agua fría cayó sobre la conciencia de la rubia. Ella había tenido la culpa de que Hinata hubiera caído en esa situación, pues ella la había invitado a esa fiesta de universitarios. Ahora lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarla._

―_No te preocupes, yo voy a ayudarte ―la abrazo tratando de reconfortarla. Estaba helada pues no llevaba suéter y era invierno._

_La relación que tenían Ino y Hinata era muy especial, pues a pesar de que la rubia le llevaba tres años de diferencia a la pelinegra, eso no impedía que tuvieran una hermosa amistad que incluso había sobrevivido a la distancia y el tiempo; ya que Hinata había estado los últimos cinco años en un internado en Inglaterra. _

_._

_El apoyo incondicional de Ino fue un gran impulso para la joven chica, pues la calidez con que la familia de la rubia la había recibido era realmente excepcional. Estuvo a su cuidado y ella no podía estar más agradecida por tener a esas buenas personas a su lado. Había visto solo un par de veces a Neji (a petición de ella, pues no quería que la visitara tanto y se metiera en problemas con Hiashi) y había estado muy atento con ella. Casi hasta podía decir que quería a su, futuro, sobrino o sobrina. _

_A su tercer mes de gestación, Hinata fue trasladada a Estados Unidos, donde viviría con una tía de la rubia y terminaría sus estudios (los gastos iban por cuenta de los Yamanaka). Claro que ella se había negado, pues ya eran bastantes los problemas que le había causado a la familia de Ino. Pero ellos insistieron diciendo que sería mejor para ella y su bebé si se mantenían alejados de Japón. _

_Y así fue como llego a Norteamérica y tuvo a su bebé en aquella nación: fue una bella niña. Terminó la preparatoria y estudio Derecho en Harvard. Siempre superándose a sí misma y prometiéndose que les regresaría ese gran favor a los Yamanaka, que ahora eran su familia. También la tía de Ino (de ya avanzada edad) se había convertido como en su madre y amaba con gran intensidad tanto a la pequeña niña como a su joven madre. Eran felices. Hasta que "eso" paso y tuvieron que dejar Norteamérica. _

.

.

.

Y ahora su más grande tesoro estaba en peligro. No había podido defenderla. De ser necesario daría la vida por ella. Por su hermoso ángel.

.

.

.

Quitaba como podía las estorbosas ramas de los arboles: dañaban su piel. Estaba oscuro; era de noche. Su respiración estaba agitada y su vista se nublaba a falta de oxigeno. Su cuerpo estaba fallando. La ropa que llevaba esta empapada en sudor, pues ya tenía tiempo corriendo como loca tratando de localizar al tonto rubio.

Escucho unos ladridos a su espalda y eso hizo que esforzara a -su ya cansado cuerpo-, correr más rápido. Sentía mucho miedo. El corazón prácticamente lo tenía en la garganta por la preocupación.

Frustración.

Odio.

Ira.

Pero ninguna era tan fuerte al temor que sentía: no quería perderle. Deseaba seguir viendo por siempre esos hermosos ojos verdes, que un principio había odiado y que ahora amaba con todo su corazón. Debía protegerle.

En el pasado había fallado en esa misión pero ahora todo era diferente; daría todo de sí para ser feliz.

Unos disparos se escucharon a la lejanía y eso hizo que su pulso se acelerara aun más. "_Que este bien, por favor_" suplicaba para sus adentros mientras unas traicioneras lagrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. Con molestia se las limpio y se recrimino diciéndose que no era momento para estar llorando. _Él _la necesitaba.

Corría, corría, corría y aun así sentía que iba muy lento, que solo estaba corriendo en círculos. Dio un grito de frustración y se centro en seguir adelante. Su corto cabello se movía al compás del viento y eso era algo que le hubiera agradado sino se encontrara en esa situación.

Alcanzó a escuchar unas voces que se encontraban más adelante. Una carga de adrenalina se disparo por todo sus sistema nervioso y se sintió súper-poderosa; capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y eso era proteger al ser amado.

Se recargo en el tronco de un viejo árbol y logro escuchar lo que esos hombres decían: se encontraban en un claro, dentro del espeso bosque.

― Dime donde está tu compañera, maldito mocoso―por el rabillo del ojo vio como el oji-verde se encontraba tirado en la tierra y el hombre que antes había hablado lo sostenía por la solapa de su camisa.

El chico solo se rió.

― ¿Crees que soy tan cobarde como para decirte donde está y salvar mi pellejo? Estas de broma ¿verdad?― la burla era más que legible en sus palabras. "_Este idiota está tratando de protegerme_". Escucho un golpe sordo.

El rubio había sido golpeado y se encontraba prácticamente besando el suelo. Su camisa blanca estaba totalmente manchada de sangre ¿Cuánto había sido torturado? Y una más importante, ¿Cómo podía protegerla con tanto ahincó? Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

― ¡Estas colmando mi paciencia, estúpido! Mejor habla ahora o calla para siempre―volvió a insistir el delincuente.

―Mátame entonces―las palabras del rubio sonaban tan convincentes que asuntaron a la chica; como si en realidad estuviera dispuesto. Si no hacía nada ahora, sería muy tarde. Tomando valor, agarro fuertemente la pistola que hace unos días le había robado a uno de los integrantes de esa banda delictiva. Miro que estuviera cargada y suspiro quitándose la tensión.

Sabía que tenía mucho que perder si actuaba de esa manera, pero igualmente perdería sino hacia nada, así que ¿Por qué no arriesgarse? Mejor morir luchando que quedarse de brazos cruzados. Calmo su respiración y le apunto a uno de los cinco hombres que se encontraban en el lugar: disparó.

Todos los hombres voltearon hacia su dirección y alzando sus armas esperaron el siguiente movimiento de su agresor. El líder tomo al rubio por el cuello y lo repegó a él usándolo como escudo.

― ¡Si disparas, este chico morirá!―grito mientras ponía una pistola en la sien del oji-verde ―Eso tenlo por seguro.

― Maldición―murmuro la chica sintiéndose acorralada. Si disparaba el chico estaría en peligro, pero también sino lo hacía, la capturarían de todos modos y los asesinarían a los dos. Contraatacaría― y ¿crees que me interesa?

―Yo sé que sí, porque de no ser así, no habrías venido aquí cuando ya eras libre. ¿O me equivoco?―la chica volvió a maldecirse.

― ¡Corre!―escucho que gritaba el rubio y supo que debía arriesgar el todo por el todo. No sería cobarde.

Cerrando los ojos para calmarse y no fallar, corrió hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de delincuentes y comenzó a disparar rápidamente. Sorpresivamente no fallo a ningún blanco, pues ese era su talento: la puntería.

Agitada llego hacia donde se encontraba ese hombre de aspecto desagradable y lo golpeo en el rostro sin darle tiempo a dispararle, haciendo que soltara al rubio.

― ¡Vamos!―dijo mientras ayudaba al chico a levantarse. Miro con precaución a sus alrededor y se dio cuenta que los demás hombres estaban tirados en la tierra retorciéndose de dolor. Corrieron.

― ¿¡Estás loca!? ¿¡Por qué regresaste!? ¡Ya tenias tu libertad!―gritaba histérico el chico; ella solo lo vio ceñuda.

―Malagradecido, todavía que regreso por ti. Quizás si este un poco loca por ayudar a alguien como tú. ―le dijo algo herida por su falta de agradecimiento. ¡Por Dios! Estaba arriesgándose el pellejo por él. Asustada escucho como los ladridos de los perros se escuchaban más cerca y si se quedaban ahí, todo se complicaría un poco más.

― ¡Corramos!―la chica lo jaló de la camiseta y lo hizo correr junto a ella. Sabía que estaba malherido, pero si no se iban, las consecuencias podían ser peores. Ella no quería perderle.

Iban tan rápido como sus cansadas pierdas se lo permitían y aunque quisieran tirarse al piso y rendirse, sabían que no podían hacerlo; pues querían vivir.

De un momento a otro, la chica escucho un ruido pesado y asustada volteo a su lado buscando a su compañero: no lo encontró. Con el pulso a mil, giró ciento ochenta grados y lo vio tirado boca abajo como a diez metros. Estaba agotado y sus heridas le hacían más difícil el escape.

Se apresuró hacia donde se encontraba el chico, pero una voz la detuvo.

― ¡No te muevas, maldita Hyuuga!―le grito despectivamente el hombre al que había golpeado anteriormente en el rostro: estaba sangrando por la nariz. Quizás se la había roto.

Ésta alzo las manos como en signo de derrota, pero solo lo hizo para proteger al chico que estaba tirado en la tierra semiconsciente; el hombre aun no se había percatado que estaba ahí.

―Acércate―le ordenó. La chica se aproximó a paso vacilante, tratando de no delatar a su compañero caído.

― ¿Qué haces, tonta?―la voz del oji-verde la había dejado completamente estática. Su plan de liberarlo se estaba yendo por el caño.

― ¡Ah!―expresó burlón el asqueroso hombre―. Así que el rubiecito estaba tirado ahí ¿eh? Eres muy astuta, Hyuuga. Tratando de que no me diera cuenta de que él se encontraba ahí; tenias dos puntos a tu favor: el primero, que no haya tanta luz y el segundo, que él se encontrara tirado en la tierra semiinconsciente―se rió con sorna, burlándose de la ingenuidad de la jovencita.

―Déjalo ir―quería hacer un trato con ese infame―. No tienes por qué retenerlo más tiempo. Me tienes a mí y creo que eso es más que suficiente.

―No, te equivocas, niñita: aquí los dos sirven. O al menos así lo ve mi jefe, ya que los dos son piezas clave para su plan.

― ¿Plan?―pregunto intrigada. ¿Cuáles serian las magnitudes de ese maléfico plan? Porque ella sabía que nada bueno saldría de eso.

El hombre volvió a reírse con sorna.

―Eso no te concierne. Ahora mejor se obediente y regresa con _nosotros_. ―sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera predecirlo, de un momento a otro el delincuente se vio en el suelo y un furioso rubio lo golpeó con alevosía: quería vengarse de todas y cada una de las bajezas que le habían hecho tanto a él como a su compañera; principalmente a ella.

― ¡Basta ya!―grito aterrorizada la chica: nunca había visto en tal estado al oji-verde. Parecía un poseso. Daba miedo. A ella le daba miedo.

Se acercó corriendo a él y lo detuvo como pudo. Se conmociono mucho cuando vio el rostro desfigurado de su agresor; totalmente ensangrentado. Casi muerto.

―Vamos, tenemos que huir ―le instó la chica y lo ayudó a levantarse, haciendo que recargara su peso en su menudo cuerpo.

―Lo siento―se disculpó el rubio y ella volteó a verlo confundida―: te asuste.―le aclaró.

―No importa―y siguieron caminando. Para su desgracia los perros volvieron a escucharse y eso hizo que sudaran frío. Todo se ponía de mal en peor. Como pudieron apresuraron el paso, pero una vez más el destino se ponía en su contra.

― ¡Pa-pagarán po-por…esto…mal-malditos! ―alcanzaron a oír el grito lastimero del que ya creían muerto.

Y un disparo mortífero se hizo escuchar por todo el bosque.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan...jejeje,bueno aquí acaba este prólogo.**

**¿Qué fue lo que pasó? si quieren saber tendrán que leer la historia completa. **

**Espero que dejen un bello review, donde me digan su opinión sobre este nueva locura; si debería seguirla o no. Se aceptan críticas constructivas, destructivas, sugerencias; lo que sea es bueno.**

**Se despide de ustedes, sasuhina.18**

**Que tengan una bonita semana. **


	2. Mudanza

**Hola! Ya estoy aquí con el nuevo capi. Me había propuesto actualizar ayer pero desgraciadamente no tuve luz en todo el día T_T.**

**Bueno, puede que este capi este un poco flojito, pero...eso es necesario, solo es el preámbulo de una GRAN tormenta. Prometo que el próximo capi sera mas intenso y sera el inicio de todo. **

**Ahora sin mas, las dejo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Solo la trama y algunos personajes son míos.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Hablan-  
"_Piensan"  
Recuerdan_**

**_Disfruten..._**

* * *

**Intriga y Seducción **

**Capítulo 1**

"**Mudanza"**

.

.

.

Escuchaba como la llamaban a lo lejos y como su hombro izquierdo era sacudido. Abrió perezosamente uno de sus ojos y miro irritada todo a su alrededor. ¿Por qué tenían que despertarla cuando estaba durmiendo tan rico?

―Hana-chan, ya despiértate, estamos por llegar―cuando su madre le dijo eso, recordó que se encontraba en un avión y en primera clase para acabarla de fregar. Odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el dinero o los ricos.

― ¿Cuánto me dormí, madre? ―abría y cerraba sus labios intentando quitar la pastosidad que sentía en la boca. Vio como su madre le sonreí dulcemente, "_no me mires así, no lo merezco_" pensó con remordimiento y dolor.

A diferencia de su madre, ella se consideraba una mala persona. No era dulce y muchas veces era fría e hiriente. Para ella, su madre era un hermoso ángel caído del cielo. Siempre mostrándose compasiva y amorosa; además parecía que no podía odiar. Siempre la había envidiado, por ser tan pura, algo que ella jamás, jamás, jamás, podría ser.

―Eso no importa. Lo único bueno aquí, es que parecías disfrutar del sueño. Me dio mucho pesar el despertarte.

―Oh, bueno…está bien.

―_Pasajeros del vuelo 9811, con destino a Tokio, les habla el capitán. Estamos a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional Haneda*, por favor abróchense los cinturones y agradecemos su preferencia_. _Esperamos que decidan seguir viajando en American Airlines*_ ―se escuchó la amortiguada voz del hombre que hablaba en inglés.

Un suspiro cansado salió de los labios de la pelinegra. Era la primera vez que visitaba Tokio, aunque en realidad su viaje no se trataba de una visita, sino más bien, de una mudanza. Así es, estaba dejando atrás su vida en Estados Unidos, para irse a vivir a una ciudad que nunca había visto y que además hablaba un idioma sumamente difícil; al menos lo único bueno de eso es que su madre le había hablado lo suficiente de su país natal y también le había enseñado el japonés desde pequeña. Fuero de eso, todo estaba bien…por ahora.

Miró por la ventanilla y admiro la majestuosidad de una de las ciudades más pobladas del mundo. Los altos edificios le recordaban mucho a su ciudad natal: Nueva York. Haber dejado su país de origen fue un golpe realmente duro para ella, pero sabía que todo eso era por su bien.

Bajo la mirada sintiéndose culpable. Ella realmente había fallado como hija y no debía merecer a alguien como su madre; era demasiado buena para ella. A pesar de haberla decepcionado y preocupado sobremanera, parecía que su amor hacia ella era mucho más grande que el enfado que sentía. Porque si, ella sabía que su mamá estaba enojada.

Pero bueno, el pasado era el pasado y debía dejarlo atrás. Ahora se había mudado para comenzar una nueva vida. Debía dejar los errores y remediarlos, pues no quería que su madre la terminara odiando.

―Hana-chan―le hablo por tercera vez su madre― ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás triste?―bajo la mirada apesadumbrada―. Realmente lo siento mucho, pero era necesario el mudarnos―hizo una pausa ―sabes que hago todo esto por ti, por tu bien…yo…yo no quiero que termines _otra vez_ igual, por eso…―fue cortada por su hija.

―Lo sé, madre. Así que no te sigas flagelando―soltó una pequeña risa ―pensé que eras súper poderosa, Hinata Hyuuga. Ahora veo que también tienes debilidades―se quedaron calladas por un largo tiempo, hasta que Hana corto el silencio―. Gracias―dijo en un susurro.

― ¿Eh? ―Hinata se encontraba confundida.

―Gracias… por cuidar de una chica berrinchuda como yo. Realmente no merezco tu amor…yo te he fallado muchas veces, así que gracias.

―Pero que cosas dices. Obvio que cuido de ti por la simple razón de que eres mi hija: mi más grande tesoro―abrazo a si hija como si su vida dependiera de ello. Jamás dejaría que algo le pasara y si alguien se atrevía a tocarle uno de sus hermosos cabellos, le mataría.

La pelinegra menor, escondió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de su madre y absorbió lo más que pudo del dulce olor que desprendía. Una furtiva lágrima corrió por su mejilla derecha y pensó que era la persona más afortunada del mundo.

A sus cortos quince años de edad -casi dieciséis- había cometido muchos errores, pero había podido superarlos todos gracias al apoyo incondicional de su madre. Las dos pelinegras se separaron lentamente y se sonrieron.

―Bien, dejémonos de sentimentalismos y mejor explícame en donde vamos a vivir, realmente lo has hecho todo un misterio―y era verdad, su madre se había negado rotundamente a revelarle donde iban a vivir y ese misterio la estaba matando.

―Lo sabrás una vez lleguemos.

No pudo evitar bufar de frustración.

Después de unos minutos más, el avión por fin aterrizó y Hana ya estaba más que ansiosa por bajar como un bólido de ese maldito avión y observar cuanto pudiera. Pero desgraciadamente había tanta gente que no la dejaban moverse y bajar del avión como a ella le hubiera gustado.

―Maldición―susurro enfadada. Su madre que se encontraba a su lado, no pudo evitar reír. Su hija a pesar de ser una adolecente se seguía comportando a veces como una niña.

―Cálmate, desesperándote no ganaras nada.

―Está bien―fue lo último que dijo y enfurruñada cruzo los brazos.

Luego de que descendieran del avión, se dirigieron a la banda transportadora donde recogerían sus maletas. Su madre rápidamente encontró la suya y la tomo, pero la de Hana no aparecía por ningún lado. Decidió esperar un poco más antes de ir a preguntar por el paradero de su maleta y después de unos minutos de espera, apareció; la reconoció de inmediato porque era negra con detalles en azul eléctrico (sus colores favoritos). Camino rápidamente hacia ella para tomarla, pero en el instante en que su mano estaba a punto de tocarla, otra se interpuso en su camino. Frunció el ceño confundida, volteo a la derecha y se encontró con la mirada enfadada de un hombre.

―Disculpe, pero esta es mi maleta ―era la primera vez que utilizaba el japonés con otra persona que no fuera su madre. Esperaba haberlo pronunciado y dicho bien.

―No, es mía ―le soltó ácidamente el hombre. La pelinegra se molesto mucho por la forma en la que le había hablado eso hombre, ¿quién se creía para hablarle así? Acababa de llegar a Japón y ya empezaba a detestar el lugar. Vio sorprendida y enfurecida como ese hombre tomaba su maleta y estaba dispuesto a marcharse con ella. Pero claro que no iba a dejar que se llevara sus pertenecías, esa maleta era suya, SUYA.

Rápidamente tomo el otro extremo de la maleta y se la empezó a jalonear al molesto hombre. Éste enfadado volteo a donde ella se encontraba y empezó una batalla de jaloneos que estaba muy pareja. El hombre estaba sorprendido por la fuerza que tenia la delgada chica.

― ¡Suéltala!―le gritaba rabiosa la chica. Estaba tan furiosa que había dejado de lado los modales que le había inculcado su madre y que se utilizaban tan comúnmente el Japón. Sobre todo el respeto a los mayores.

― ¡Maldita mocosa, estate quieta!―decía el hombre colérico. Si no se apresuraba a quitarle la maleta a la escuincla, los policías se apresurarían al lugar y se darían cuenta de que era un ladrón. De por si mucha gente ya se había conglomerado a su alrededor.

― ¡No me insultes! ¡Además esta maleta es mía, suéltala ya!―jalaba con toda la fuerza que podía su valiosísima maleta. Ahí dentro tenía un preciado recuerdo― ¡Policía! ¡Policía!―gritaba a viva voz la chica. Si ese vejete no le quería entregar por las buenas su maleta, pues entonces seria por las malas.

Mientras tanto Hinata se encontraba buscando entre la gente a su hija y no la veía por ningún lado. Estaba dándose por vencida y pensando en vocearla, cuando escucho una voz que se le hizo muy familiar. Suspiro molesta y preocupada; y camino presurosa hasta donde se encontraba una horda de personas viendo algo "interesante".

Ahí, parada en el centro del círculo, jaloneando una maleta junto con otro hombre, se encontraba su problemática hija. Estaba a punto de interrumpir cuando vio la mirada desafiante de Hana: sus ojos grises, resplandecían con el deseo de golpear a ese hombre. Se espanto y empezó a abrirse paso entre las personas. Nada bueno sucedía cuanto la pelinegra tenía esa mirada; ya había presenciado muchas veces el resultado de ella. Logro salir de la multitud de personas y justo cuando iba detener a su hija, vio como el hombre corría espantado. Por un momento pensó que era a causa de Hana, pero cuando volteo hacia el lugar que el hombre veía despavorido, se dio cuenta que su miedo era infundido por el grupo de policías que se acercaba corriendo al lugar.

Se acerco a Hana y tomándola por los hombros le dio la vuelta; su mirada había perdido todo toque de dulzura y ahora mirada enojada y seria a su hija.

― ¿En qué quedamos, Hana? ―ésta la vio confundida ― ¡Se supone que no causarías disturbios! ¡Lo prometiste!―su madre había alzado la voz, lo cual indicaba que se encontraba realmente molesta ― ¡Nos mudamos para empezar de cero y parece que a ti no te interesa!

Hana bajo la mirada, dándose cuenta que su madre tenía razón, pero es que era realmente difícil dejar los malos hábitos de lado; estaban tan arraigados, que sin poderlo evitar salían a flote. Era una verdadera estúpida, su primer día en Tokio y ya estaba causando problemas.

―Lo siento―murmuro arrepentida y tratando de retener sus lagrimas. No quería llorar de dolor, sino de coraje y rabia: siempre estaba decepcionando a su madre.

Cuando Hinata vio la mirada triste de su hija, inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberle dicho esas lastimeras palabras. Quizás una parte de lo que le había dicho era cierto, pero también se había pasado. Pedir que una persona cambie de un día para otro es realmente imposible. Hana estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por cambiar. No se podía ni imaginar lo difícil que era para ella.

― Esta bien―trato de remediar su error.

―Disculpen―escucharon como las llamaban. Voltearon y se encontraron con un policía ― ¿podrían acompañarnos por favor?

―Pero si noso…―Hana fue cortada tajantemente por Hinata. Decidió no protestar, pues su madre conocía mejor a las personas de Japón.

―Lo seguimos―fue lo único que dijo la pelinegra mayor. Ese inconveniente retrasaría su itinerario para ese día, pero era mejor arreglar ese problema antes de ser explosadas de Japón sin siquiera haberse instalado.

El oficial solo asintió y camino esperando que las mujeres le siguieran. Antes de avanzar, Hana volteo hacia atrás buscando su maleta pero no la encontró. _"¿Ese maldito se salió con la suya? Ahora parece que la de la culpa soy yo. ¡Maldición!_" pensó con fastidio.

Bajo la cabeza decepcionada de haber perdido su maleta y a _eso_ con ella.

Caminaron por un rato hasta que llegaron a las oficinas de la policía que se encontraban en el aeropuerto. Cuando entraron a Hana le brillaron los ojos con instinto homicida: sentado en una silla y con unas esposas en sus muñecas, estaba el ladrón.

― ¡Tú!―lo señalo con rabia y se arrepintió de inmediato al ver como los policías y su propia madre le veían con reproche.

―Le voy a pedir por favor guarde la calma, señorita. No estamos aquí para pelear, sino para que dé su declaración―dijo uno de los oficiales con calma.

―Lo único que tengo que decir, es que ese _hombre_ ―dijo mirando despectivamente al ratero―es un _cleptómano_*.

― ¿Esta es su maleta? ―volvió a preguntar el policía.

―Sí y este ladrón, juraba y perjuraba que era suya. Trato de quitármela pero no lo deje.

― ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Podrían enseñarme sus pasaportes, por favor?―Hinata rebuscó en su bolso; los saco y se los entrego al oficial ― ¿Norteamericanas?

―Si―afirmo Hinata― pero pronto nos instalaremos aquí. Vamos a mudarnos a Japón.

―Supongo que usted es originaria de aquí ¿verdad?―indago el policía. Hinata asintió―y como originaria de Japón, sabrá que es necesario que los habitantes de este ilustre país, tengan buena conducta. No nos gustaría manchar su historial, cuando apenas acaban de arribar.

―Espero que eso no sea necesario, oficial. Pido perdón en nombre de mi hija ―Hinata se agacho haciendo una respetuosa reverencia; tenía mucho que no hacia una ―. Ella no conoce muy bien las costumbres de Japón, pero les prometo que la pondré al tanto de ellas.

―Espero que así sea. En cuanto al ladrón no se preocupe, estará mucho tiempo en la cárcel. Una larga sentencia se le avecina, pues ya era buscado por incidentes similares.

―Se lo agradezco mucho, oficial ―después de firmar un papeleo, por fin salieron de la estresante oficina y se dirigieron a recoger las cosas de Hinata que se encontraban custodiadas (ya le habían devuelto su maleta a Hana).

― ¡Uff! Que día tan largo. Acabamos de llegara a Japón y yo sentí como si hubiéramos estado dentro de esa oficina por días.

―Esto no hubiera pasado si desde el instante que ese hombre te arrebato la maleta, hubieras llamado a un policía―le dijo Hinata con cansancio.

―Quizás tengas razón ―su madre se le quedo viendo feo cuando dijo "quizás". Se corrigió de inmediato―. Bueno, tienes razón, pero él empezó.

―Y tú le seguiste el juego. Ya no importa; vámonos, aun tenemos que llegar a nuestro hogar temporal.

― ¿Qué? ¿Hogar temporal? Madre, no se suponía que habías comprado una casa. ¡Ash! Siempre me entero de todo al último―se encontraba enfadada, pues todo el misterio de su madre estaba estresándola.

―No te enfades, Hana-chan― ¿ahora si volvía a ocupar el sufijo cariñoso? Si como no, lo que quería era ganar tiempo. ¿No se suponía que su madre era dulce y pura? Empezaba a creer que todo eso era solo una máscara.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a las taquillas de los taxis y Hinata se adelanto, dejando atrás a Hana. Mientras tanto ésta miraba cuanto podía del imponente y hermoso aeropuerto. La estructura era muy diferente del _Idlewild*_, pero no por eso menos hermoso. Giro a su alrededor y vio como muchas personas transitaban por el lugar. Un sentimiento de dicha inundo su cuerpo y con entusiasmo alzo las manos y comenzó a reír como no lo hacían en mucho tiempo.

A lo lejos, Hinata observaba la felicidad de su hija y no pudo evitar que un enorme nudo se formara en su garganta. Habían pasado por muchas dificultades, pero siempre salían adelante. Quería lo mejor para su hija y por esa misma razón se la había llevado de Nueva York; de esa maldita ciudad que la estaba envenenando. Sonriente se acerco a ella y le toco el hombro.

―Es hora de irnos, Hana-chan―su hija volteo a verla y asintió entusiasta.

Caminaron hasta fuera del aeropuerto, donde se encontraban los taxis. Se subieron a uno y Hinata le entrego al conductor el boleto que le habían dado en las taquillas.

Mientras tanto la chica iba mirando por la ventanilla cuanto sus ojos podían ver: no quería perderse ningún detalle. El Sol estaba cayendo y los últimos rayos de luz hacían graciosas figuras en el cielo. Eso la deprimió. "_Igual a ese día_", sacudió la cabeza queriendo alejar esos dolorosos recuerdos de su mente. Siguió mirando.

No podía ni imaginarse cuanto sufrimiento guardaba su hija en su corazón. Había pasado más de un año y Hinata seguía cuestionándose ¿cómo es que había sido tan estúpida y ciega? Aun a pesar de querer cambiar el pasado, sabía que el daño estaba hecho y que ya no se podía hacer nada. Absolutamente nada. Miró a su hija y por el reflejo del vidrio se dio cuenta que estaba llorando; otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces había llorado Hana en los últimos catorce meses? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

¿De qué le servía tener tanto dinero sino podía comprar alguna medicina para curar el herido corazón de su hija? Bajo la mirada sintiéndose la peor madre del mundo.

.

.

.

Un hombre trajeado, caminaba presuroso por los largos y amplios pasillos de una mansión. Estaba nervioso, pues la noticia que estaba a punto de darle a su jefe, podía desencadenar una serie de maldiciones y, quizás, hasta su despido. Respirando profundo para tomar valor, toco la puerta de caoba que se encontraba frente de él. Un "adelante" se hizo escuchar y entro.

Lo primero que hizo fue hacer una respetuosa reverencia y miró a su imponente interlocutor.

― ¿Qué pasa?―le cuestiono con su fuerte voz, que a pesar de los años, no dejaba de ser intimidante y gruesa.

―Señor…yo―trago grueso y vio que su jefe empezaba a desesperarse por su falta de habla.

―Si vas a decir algo, dilo. Y si no, mejor lárgate―le amenazó.

―Ha regresado, señor―el temeroso hombre vio como una gran vena se marcaba en la frente de su jefe y temió por su vida.

Para sorpresa del empleado, su jefe se calmo y siguió escribiendo en los importantes papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

― ¿Hiashi-sama? ―le llamo con miedo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo más importante que decir?―lo miró con sus fríos ojos carentes de emoción y eso hizo que temblara.

―No, nada. Me retiro―volvió a hacer una reverencia y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la gruesa voz se hizo escuchar otra vez.

― ¿Viene sola?―el empleado se quedó estático en su lugar, preguntándose por qué tanto interés.

―No, Hiashi-sama, viene acompañada de una jovencita ―fue lo último que dijo, comprendiendo que su señor quería estar solo en esos instantes.

Hiashi Hyuuga se levanto de su mullido asiento una vez que su asistente se hubo marchado. Camino con parsimonia por su despacho, preguntándose una y mil veces ¿Por qué había regresado?

Hacia más quince años que había visto por última vez a su ex-hija mayor y eso lo hacía volverse a cuestionar, ¿por qué? ¿Lo estaba haciendo para restregarle en la cara que había decidido tener a su engendro y había logrado salir adelante sin su dinero y ayuda? No, la Hinata que él había conocido (lo decía en pasado porque ya no sabía cómo era en la actualidad), jamás lo hubiera hecho por cuestión de orgullo. Estaba seguro que el hecho de haber regresado, lo hacía por una cuestión de mayor peso.

― Así que tuvo una hija ¿he?

¿Cómo sería su nie…? cortó sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que pensaba en el engendro como su nieta. Él solo tenía dos nietos y esos eran el hijo de Neji y la pequeña de Hanabi. Nada más.

Decidió olvidarse del asunto por ahora. Ya tendría tiempo de encargarse del problema y ver como se desencadenaban las cosas.

.

.

.

Miraba asombrada las llamativas luces de neón, las enormes pantallas, los imponentes edificios: todo era bello e impresionante por donde mirara. Hinata solo observaba sonriente a su hija y pensó que no sería tan difícil acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar.

― ¿Dónde estamos, madre?―pregunto con suma curiosidad la más joven, pues ya tenían más de una hora en ese taxi.

―Estamos en el barrio de _Shinjuku_*, Hana-chan. Ya verás que te va a gustar mucho―le aseguró.

― ¿Aquí se encuentra nuestra nueva casa?―volteo a ver a su madre expectante.

―No, nosotros viviremos en _Shibuya_*, un poco más al sur―vio la decepción en los ojos de su hija―. No te pongas triste, te aseguro que Shibuya te va a gustar aun más.

―Eso espero―dijo resignada y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.

Muchas personas transitaban por las enormes calles de la viva ciudad. Casi sentía que todavía estaba en Manhattan y que nunca había dejado Estados Unidos. El sonido de la ajetreada ciudad la ponía nostálgica: claxonazos, personas que caminaban presurosas, jóvenes que salían a divertirse, los motores de los autos. Cerró los ojos y se imagino que estaba parada en la esquina entre Madison Avenue y la 65, camino a Central Park, como todas las tardes para encontrase con…abrió los ojos deteniendo sus pensamientos. "_Es mejor no pensar_" se recrimino.

―Hemos llegado―dijo su madre con el rostro iluminado. Realmente debía estar contenta de regresar a su país natal.

Se bajó presurosa del auto para ver en donde se hospedarían y la desilusión fue mortal ¿un hotel? Y para colmo era uno lujoso: el hotel Hilton. ¿Su madre quería que le diera un infarto? Detestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el lujo. Se acerco irritada hacia la parte trasera del auto, donde se encontraba su madre sacando las pocas maletas que llevaban con la ayuda del chofer.

― ¿Un hotel, madre?―le dijo molesta.―Esta bien, te acepto el hotel, pero ¿no podía haber sido uno más económico y pequeño?

―Quería que estuviéramos cómodas en lo que terminan de remodelar la casa.

― ¿Y? a mi no me hubiera molestado haberme quedado en un hostal barato―su madre la vio suplicante.

―Hana-chan, no quiero discutir ¿está bien? Estoy cansada. Solo nos quedaremos aquí por al menos semana y media ¿vale?

―Ya que―accedió.

Un botones se acerco presuroso hasta su posición y tomo las maletas de las nuevas clientas. Cuando entraron al hall de hotel, Hana sintió que se desmayaba. ¿Por qué tenía que gastarse tanto dinero en vanidades? Bien podría haber sido ocupado para ayudar a los necesitados. Maldita gente ególatra.

Se acercaron a la recepción y una bella mujer las atendió.

― Buenas noches. Bienvenidas al hotel Hilton de Tokio―dijo haciendo una respetuosa reverencia― ¿Tienen reservación?

―Si―le contestó la pelinegra mayor―está a nombre de Hinata Hyuuga.

―Espere un momento, por favor―tecleo algo en la computadora y después volteo a verlas sonriente―La suite ejecutiva ¿verdad?

― ¿Qué?― Hana estaba alterada ¿había escuchado bien o eran alucinaciones suyas? ―debe haber algún error.

―No lo hay, Hana ―le dijo su madre. No la había llamado con el sufijo cariñoso. La estaba regañando sin regañarla. ¡Si que Hinata Hyuuga a veces podía ser muy sutil!

La oji-gris se dirigió molesta a la salida del hotel: necesitaba estar sola.

Al salir, sintió de lleno el aire fresco de la noche en el rostro. Los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron y se restregó las manos en éstos, para entrar un poco en calor. La ciudad ya no le parecía tan fantástica: era igual a Manhattan. Aquella ciudad que tanto quería olvidar. Caminó hasta uno de los muros del hotel y se recargó en ellos; se arrepintió de inmediato, pues estaba helado. "_Por necia tengo frio, mamá dijo que me pusiera un suéter_"

Retrocedió de espaldas y sin que pudiera evitarlo chocó con alguien. "_Este día no puede ser peor_" pensó con frustración. Volteo dispuesta a disculparse con la persona y lo que vio la dejo embobada: un chico alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo; la miraba divertido. Era simplemente bello. Hermoso.

―Deberías tener más cuidado―le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

―Lo tendré en cuenta― ¡cielos! Estaba nerviosa. Un momento ¿la estaba viendo con burla? Un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo derecho.

―Adiós― fue lo último que dijo el apuesto chico antes de seguir su camino.

Hana lo vio ceñuda y se prometió que si volvía a verlo haría que se las pagara. A ella nadie la veía con burla. Nadie.

Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios y entretenida vio como salía vahó de su boca. Lo repitió muchas veces hasta que estuvo satisfecha de ver ese extraño humo salir por sus labios. Lo hacía cada vez que podía, porque eso le recordaba que todavía estaba _viva_.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ella y eso la hizo vivir. El hecho de sentir la sensación de humedad en su cabello, el aire frio, escuchar el sonido de la avenida, las voces de las personas que pasaban presurosas frente a ella; le proporciono una paz interna que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Parecía que el agua lavaba sus penas y cuando la lluvia se hizo más fuerte; sus ganas de vivir aumentaron.

Era realmente raro que lloviera en Tokio en esa época del año, pues era marzo y era más normal que los días fueran soleados y frescos.

― ¿Hana-chan?―escucho que la llamaban y volteo a su lado derecho. Ahí observó a una persona que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

― ¿Tía Ino?―pregunto dudosa.

―Ay, niña, pero ¿qué haces ahí? Vas a resfriarte―la rubia se acerco corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la jovencita y la cubrió con la enorme sombrilla que le había proporcionado su chofer.

―Me da mucho gusto volverte a ver, tía.

―A mi también, pero creo que lo más conveniente sería entrar. ¿Por qué estabas allí afuera?―le pregunto una vez se encontraron en el hall.

―Estaba molesta―la oji-azul la vio expectante esperando que dijera algo mas―: no quería hospedarme en este hotel ―le aclaró.

― ¿Por qué? Es uno de los más lujosos de la ciudad―no lograba comprender como un adolecente en sano juicio podría rechazar tan jugosa oferta.

―Precisamente por eso: odio lo lujoso―y solo hasta ese instante la rubia recordó el porqué del comportamiento de su sobrina postiza.

―El pasado es pasado, Hana-chan. Nunca olvides eso―abrazó a la chica mientras ascendían en el elevador hacia el piso que les correspondía.

―Y a todo esto, ¿cómo sabias que estábamos en Japón?―volteo a ver a su tía esperando una respuesta.

―Pues tu madre me informo de sus planes hace unos meses, antes de que te levantaran el _castigo_―esto último lo dijo dudosa, pues no sabía si su querida sobrina por fin había superado ese evento de su vida. Trató de quitar la enorme tensión que se había formado en el elevador―. Le insistí a Hinata que me dejara ir a recogerlas, pero ya sabes cómo es tu madre.

― "No quiero causar más problemas, ya es suficiente con lo que te debo" ―dijo la oji-gris imitando las palabras que siempre decía su madre cuando Ino quería ayudarla.

Un sonido las saco de la plática: habían llegado al piso veintiuno. Las puertas se abrieron y mientras Ino caminaba con entusiasmo, Hana lo hacía con desgana y antipatía. ¿Qué tenia de bueno hospedarse en un hotel de lujo cuando muchas personas afuera se estaban muriendo de hambre?

Cerró los ojos queriendo quitar esos pensamientos negativos de su cabeza. Ahora que lo pensaba y se ponía a analizar, su madre no había salido en su búsqueda. ¿Será que por fin había logrado comprender que a veces necesitaba estar sola? Resignada siguió a la rubia que ya se había introducido en la habitación que decía "2101". Cuando empujó la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta, sintió que el aire se le iba: desde la sala de la suite, donde se encontraba un enorme ventanal, podías ver en todo su esplendor al monte Fuji.

Quizás después de todo si valía la pena gastar esa enorme cantidad de dinero y… ¿pero que estaba pensando? Ya se estaña convirtiendo en una persona igual a las que odiaba.

― ¿Donde habías estado, Hana?―preguntó su madre preocupada. ¿Por qué estaba toda empapada?

―Por ahí―fue su escueta respuesta.

― ¿Sabes lo peligrosa que es la ciudad? ¡Pudo haberte pasado algo!―le dijo toda histérica―. ¡Ya deja de ser tan irresponsable!, ¿¡quieres!?

― ¿¡Irresponsable!? ―Hana estaba molesta, pues parecía que su madre no la conocía ni un poco. En absoluto. Bufo enfadada―. ¡No vengas a hablarme a mí de responsabilidad, Hinata Hyuuga! Dime, ¿¡quién fue la que tuvo abandonada a su hija la mayor parte de su vida!? ―Hinata no sabía que decir e Ino solamente observaba todo asombrada sin saber cómo reaccionar.

― ¡Lo hice todo por ti! ¡Te daba todo! ¡No había nada que no tuvieras!―la discusión comenzó a ponerse cada vez más fea. Una vibra muy pesada comenzó a sentirse dentro de la habitación y los gritos se hacinan cada vez más fuertes.

― ¡Bien, pero dime algo, ¿cuándo te exigí esas cosas?! ¡Yo nunca desee tener lo que tenían los demás niños! ¡Jamás¡―lagrimas de amargura comenzaron a descender por las blancas mejillas de Hana ― ¡Era feliz como estábamos…yo…yo era feliz en nuestra pequeña casita en Queens!

― ¡Precisamente por eso hice tantos sacrificios! ¡Porque quería que fueras aun más feliz!―también Hinata estaba llorando.

―No, madre, te equivocas; lo único que yo siempre desee tener y con lo que hubiera sido realmente feliz: eras tú. Solo tú. Y lo más triste, ¿sabes qué es? ―la otra no contesto―. Lo más triste es que nunca te tuve. ¡Preferiste sacrificar la felicidad de tu hija por el éxito!―gritó.

― ¡No me digas que no te quiero ni que no deseo tu felicidad! Tampoco digas que no me preocupo por ti! Yo nunca preferí el éxito sobre ti. Eso nunca.

―Entonces, ¿dónde estabas cuando estuve _sola_ allá afuera? Si estabas tan preocupada, ¿por qué no me buscaste?―le reprochó.

―Yo…yo estaba solucionando _algo_―fue lo único que se limitó a decir.

― ¿Lo ves?―se rio con sorna. Sabía que estaba siendo una maldita maleducada y malagradecida con Hinata, pero le exasperaba que su madre pensara que era como antes. Realmente estaba tratando de cambiar. Sin pensar, dijo lo siguiente―: hubiera sido mejor que muriera _ese_ día. Así ya no sería una maldita carga para ti.

Y se fue a encerrar en la primera habitación que vio.

Hinata se dejó caer de sentón en el sillón que tenia detrás suyo. Su hija la odiaba, eso era seguro. Solo hasta ese instante se dio cuenta que Hana no era feliz; jamás lo había sido. Y la única felicidad que había sentido, le había sido arrebatada. Desesperada se tapó el rostro y dio un grito ahogado de impotencia. Eran muchas las discusiones que habían tenido desde hacía ya un año.

―Cálmate, Hinata―la rubia se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó por los hombros―todo va a solucionarse. Hana-chan solo está un poco confundida.

―No, Ino. Es que no lo entiendes: Hana está sufriendo y yo solo he estado pensando en mí. Vinimos a Japón, no porque ella lo desease, sino por mi temor a que volviera a pasarle algo. Soy una egoísta.

―Has cambiado mucho, Hinata. Ya no eres esa chica asustadiza que le temía al mundo; ahora eres toda una mujer capaz de hacer lo que sea por proteger lo que ama. No voy a decir que estuvo bien que dejaras sola a Hana la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tampoco puedo criticarte: no estoy en tu posición. Sé que todo lo has hecho por el bien de tu hija y eso es admirable. Pero debes comprender que Hana-chan está pasando por un mal momento y ahora más que nunca, necesita de tu apoyo. Trata de comprender un poco su dolor.

―He cambiado porque la vida así lo quiso, además con mi profesión no sirve de nada ser asustadiza. Tienes razón, no confié en mi hija. Todo este tiempo he estado vigilándola, controlándola, para que no vuelva a caer en lo mismo―un sollozo se le escapo―. Pero es que tengo tanto miedo; temo perderla y que no pueda rescatarla.

―Entonces debes confiar en ella. Hana está haciendo todo lo posible por cambiar y es comprensible que no confíes en ella por todo lo que ha pasado, pero dale una oportunidad ―Ino tomó la mano izquierda de Hinata y le dio un amistoso apretón―. Ahora, cambiando de tema, hay algo que dijo Hana-chan que me dejó pensando, ¿por qué no fuiste a buscarla si la tienes bajo un fuerte régimen de vigilancia? No logro comprenderlo.

―Es que yo, bueno…―y recordó lo sucedido hace casi una hora…

.

.

.

―_Gracias―fue lo que dijo una vez le fue entregada la llave de su suite. _

―_En nombre del hotel Hilton, deseamos que su estancia aquí sea satisfactoria ―la recepcionista le hizo una reverencia. _

―_Gracias―volvió a decir y se marcho. Volteo a todos lados y no vio a su hija por ningún sitio del enorme hall. ¿Dónde se había metido? Ah, cierto: se había enojado. Aun no lograba comprender a Hana, en verdad lo había intentando, pero su hija, desgraciadamente, era toda una desconocida. Una extraña que vivía con ella. Un suspiro cansado broto de sus labios y se dispuso salir en busca de su hija._

_Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, vio una comitiva muy particular: siete hombres elegantemente trajeados se encaminaban hacia la salida, igual que ella, pero eso no fue lo que llamo realmente su atención; no, lo que sinceramente la distrajo fue una larga cabellera castaña. Era inconfundible. Se detuvo en medio del hall, con el corazón a mil por hora y con el cuerpo temblándole a causa de la euforia: deseaba abrazarle. _

_Estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero se regaño diciéndose que eso era completamente estúpido y sería muy comprometedor para él. Le acarrearía muchos problemas y eso era lo que menos deseaba. Se quedaría con las ganas por ahora; ya habría tiempo para buscarlo y hablar a pata tendida._

_Un grito se hizo escuchar por todo el hall._

― _¡Hyuuga-sama!―gritó un chico delgado con lentes―se le olvidaba esto―le entrego un sobre amarillo. _

―_Gracias―justo cuando el castaño se daba la vuelta para irse, a lo lejos vio una cabellera negra muy conocida. Cerró los ojos y pensó que esa probabilidad era casi nula. ¿Qué haría ella en Japón después de tanto tiempo? Por mucho que deseara verla y cerciorarse que estaba bien, sabía que eso no era posible por su enorme compromiso con los Hyuuga. Ella había sido repudiada hace ya muchos años y eso solo afectaría su apariencia frente al clan; aunque en realidad eso no le importaba. _

_Enorme fue su sorpresa al ver como unos ojos iguales a los suyos le devolvían la mirada. Abrió sorprendido los ojos y se propuso acercarse a ella para ver que no era una jugarreta de su imaginación. _

― _¿Neji-sama?―escuchó que lo llamaba uno de sus empleados._

―_Adelántense, yo los alcanzo en un momento―los otros seis hombres hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon._

_En cuanto estuvo solo, apresuro el paso para encontrarse de frente con esa alucinación. Una muy bella y nítida alucinación. _

― _¿Hinata?―le llamó sin poder creerlo.― ¿Realmente eres tú?―se acerco aun más al hermoso rostro sonriente y alzando una mano le tocó una mejilla: era real. _

―_Sí, soy yo, hermano―lo llamo cariñosamente como cuando eran pequeños. Se lanzó a abrazarlo y éste le correspondió ―. Oh, Neji-kun, no te imaginas cuanto te extrañé. La última vez que te vi, fue cuando me marche a Estados Unidos, en el aeropuerto.―lagrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas de porcelana. _

―_Yo también te extrañé. Pero dime, ¿cuándo has llagado? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?―la separó un poco de él para quitarse la duda de que no fuera su imaginación. Una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro al comprobar que era real, tal y como ella se lo había dicho. _

―_Llegue hoy. Perdimos comunicación hace mucho tiempo. Además no estaba segura de que tu número siguiera siendo el mismo y no quise investigar para no meterte en problemas. Lo único que sabía de ti, era gracias a Ino―ah, cuanto le debía a esa rubia amiga suya. _

―_Me alegra que hayas regresado―una duda asalto la mente del castaño― ¿Él sabe que regresaste? ―le pregunto dudoso._

―_No lo sé, pero de que se entera, se entera. La verdad me tiene sin cuidado lo que haga: ya no soy la Hinata de hace tiempo._

―_De eso estoy más que seguro―hizo una pausa―. Tienes razón, ya debió de haberse enterado. En cuanto me vea, seguramente me la hará saber._

―_Y ¿cómo han estado Tenten y Kenji-kun?―pregunto la pelinegra con suma curiosidad. Ya se moría por conocer a su sobrino en persona. _

―_Bien, Kenji ya está más grande. Y Tenten está inmersa en su trabajo. Somos felices._

―_Eso me alegra mucho, Neji-kun―Hinata sabía que ya no era correcto llamarlo por el "kun" pero estaba tan arraigado que era difícil dejarlo atrás._

―_Por cierto, ¿y Hana?―le pregunto extrañado, pues se le hacía raro que la jovencita no estuviera junto a su madre. No conocía en lo absoluto a su sobrina, pero era más que lógico que no se separara de su madre cuando acababan de llegara a una nueva ciudad. La chica era extraña._

―_No lo sé, debe andar por ahí―le respondió quitándole importancia al asunto, sin saber que más tarde eso le acarrearía una acalorada discusión con su hija.― ¿Por qué no subes conmigo a mi habitación y ahí hablamos fuera de la vista de todos?_

_El castaño aceptó…_

.

.

.

―Solo se quedó durante un momento, en el cual nos pusimos de acuerdo para volver a encontrarnos―termino Hinata.

― ¿Así que ya lo has visto? Neji se puso más guapo en los últimos años ¿a qué no? ―le pregunto picarescamente en broma.

La pelinegra soltó una ligera risa.

―Si―y miró hacia donde se había encerrado su hija.

―No te preocupes, ya se le pasara. Ella no te odia―la consoló su rubia amiga.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en un lúgubre lugar lleno de delincuentes en potencia, se encontraba un subordinado dándole información a su jefe.

―Está en Japón, señor―le informaba parado junto a la puerta.

―Mmm, eso nos ahorra bastante tiempo y esfuerzo. Ya no va a ser necesario traerla desde América.

― ¿Qué es lo que quiere que se haga, mi señor? ―preguntó el otro.

―Por ahora, nada. Solo haya que mantenerla vigilada; pronto llegará el día en que necesitemos de sus _servicios_, así ella quiera prestárnoslos o no.

―Se hará como usted diga. Con permiso―y se retiro de la oscura habitación.

El jefe, antes mencionado, se encontraba sentado en un gran asiento mullido de espaldas a la puerta. Pocas veces eran las que se le veía y este privilegio solo estaba reservado para su hombre de más confianza; aunque en esos negocios del bajo mundo, pocos eran los de confianza.

―Estaré esperando por ti, mi hermosa _butterfly_. ―y sonrió en una horrible sonrisa deformada por su desfigurado rostro.

El mal estaba cerca.

* * *

**Aquí termina este capi, espero poder actualizar el fin que viene; pero no es seguro.**

**Para las que no les haya caído muy bien Hana, por favor no la critiquen tan pronto, pues tiene una gran razón de ser. Su personalidad en el pasado era muy diferente, casi parecida a la de Hinata. **

**1*-Aeropuerto Internacional Haneda: Se encuentra al sur de Tokio en el barrio especial de Ota. Es uno de los aeropuertos principales del Gran Tokio. En este aeropuerto es donde llegan la mayoría de los vuelos internacionales. **

**2*-American Airlines: Es la línea aérea más grande del mundo en kilómetros recorridos, la quinta en números de aviones operados y la mayor en términos de total ingresos por operaciones. **

**3*-Idlewild: Es como mas comúnmente se le conoce al aeropuerto internacional** **John F. Kennedy, que se encuentra en Queens al sureste del la ciudad de Nueva York. **

**4*****-Shinjuku: Es el distrito mas importante de Tokio, ya que es la zona comercial y administrativa mas importante de la metrópolis. La estación central de Shinjuku es la mas importante de Japón y la mas activa del mundo por la cantidad de gente que pasa cada día por allí ,mas de dos millones de personas cada día y mas de una docenas de lineas de tren y metro se unen en Shinjuku. La estación central de Shinjuku tiene mas de 50 salidas diferentes.**

**5*****-Shibuya: Se encuentra un poco mas al sur de Shinjuku. Es mas que nada el centro de entretenimiento de Tokio. También es un lugar que marca las modas en Japón. Tiene un cruce muy famoso, que estoy segura alguna vez han visto en alguna película, como por ejemplo; Resident Evil: Afterlife o Rápido y Furioso: Reto Tokio.**

**Espero que dejen un bello review; ya saben se aceptan criticas constructivas, destructivas y sugerencias. **

**Quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas por haber comentado el capi pasado: **

**kasai shinju**

**Yuki Jonico  
**

**Nanita**

**TuYuT**

**sasuita-chan**

**sasuke-te-amo**

**Floresita**

**miko**

**hinatacris  
**

**nami-chan24  
**

**sasuke-sexy-sama**

**Annnni**

**Anonimatus**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer esta locura mía. Me hicieron el día.**

**Se despide de ustedes, sasuhina.18**

**Que tengan un bonito fin y para los que viven en Mexico: ¡FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA LARGO! **


	3. Shibuya 109

**Hola Chicas Hermosas!**

**Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste. He de aclararles que a partir de este capítulo empezara la verdadera trama.**

**Ya no las entretengo mas, así que:**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Solo la trama y algunos personajes son míos.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Hablan-  
"_Piensan"  
Recuerdan_**

**_Disfruten..._**

* * *

**Intriga y Seducción**

**Capítulo 2**

"**Shibuya 109"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Era un día soleado. La suave brisa le golpeaba el rostro de una manera delicada. El sol calentaba lo suficiente como para que llevara una ligera camiseta de algodón y un corto short de mezclilla. Con parsimonia decidió agarrarse el pelo en una coleta alta; su suave y blanco cuello de cisne quedo al descubierto. Era verano y amaba eso; porque estaba muy lejos del invierno. Aquella estación del año que comenzó a detestar hacia unos meses. La estación maldita, como ella le llamaba. _

_Miró el alto edificio color marrón que se levantaba imponente frente a ella. Se encontraba en el número 305 Oeste entre la End Avenue y la 74th Street. Justamente frente al Esplanade Manhattan: un asilo de ancianos. _

_Si, ella "trabajaba" en ese asilo. Una parte porque era obligada y otra parte porque no tenía nada que hacer y necesitaba distraerse. Además, ¿qué tenia de malo cuidar de personas iguales a Irene? _

"_Irene", pensó con nostalgia. Así se llamaba la viejecita que había cuidado de su madre y de ella; la tía de Ino. Había sido sumamente amable con ellas dos y le dolía aun su pérdida: había muerto hacía ya tres años. La había llegado a considerar su abuela. Realmente la amó. _

_Quitándose esos dolorosos recuerdos de su mente siguió su camino y se acercó a la entrada del asilo. Una mujer de mediana edad la recibió gustosa. _

―_Hana, que bueno que llegas. La señora Richardson te está esperando para que la bañes―le guiño un ojo―: ya sabes lo caprichosa que es. Me sorprende que te tenga en alta estima; con eso de que es muy gruñona._

―_Lo que pasa es que nadie aquí se ha tomado la molestia de conocerla. _

―_Bueno, bueno, ya vete a trabajar―y le dio un empujoncito en la espalda para que se diera prisa. ¿El nombre de esa mujer? Sophie. Era realmente amable y graciosa. Le caía bien, pues nunca la miraba juzgándola; parecía no importarle su oscuro pasado. Aun recordaba con gracia el día que le había pedido "trabajo"…_

_. _

"_Había llegado muy nerviosa para la entrevista y el estrés se la estaba comiendo viva. ¿Qué tal y no la aceptaban? Esas y otras tantas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza y hacia que la espera se hiciera aun más larga. Escucho como la puerta del despacho era abierta y como unos tacones resonaban por el piso de madera. Su pulso se acelero._

― _Eres Hana, ¿verdad?―pregunto la bella mujer de algunos cuarenta años. Era alta, de cabello color caramelo, ojos castaños y piel bronceada. _

―_S-si― ¡Diablos! Había dudado. La mujer soltó una jovial risa._

―_No te pongas nerviosa: no voy a morderte. O…―hizo una pausa y se recargo en su escritorio inclinándose hacia adelante, mirando seductoramente a la más joven. ―Quizás si ―la chica se puso aun más nerviosa. Se repego lo mas que pudo a su asiento. ¡Por Dios Santo! No esperaba que su jefa fuera una lesbiana en potencia. La mujer volvió a carcajearse__―. Era broma, no te asustes. Eres tan tierna; mira que te pusiste como un tomate maduro: roja, roja. _

―_Yo―se aclaro la garganta para quitar los nervios que tenia―yo solo quiero saber si me va a aceptar o no._

―_Eso depende de ti―le contesto la mujer. _

― _¿De mi? ¿Cómo? ―pregunto dudosa. Casi estaba segura de que la iba a echar a patadas de ahí y no la culpaba; ella era una mala persona. _

―_Pues fácil―la mujer la miro seria y Hana solo se puso más nerviosa (si eso era posible) ―: que te vuelvas mi amante._

― _¿¡Qu-qué!?―grito alterada la chica._

―_No te alteres, era otra broma ―la risa no dejaba que Sophie hablara bien.―Estas contratada desde el momento que me llego tu solicitud._

―_Pero…pero ¿por qué? ¿No le preocupa quien soy ni lo que soy? ¿No teme ser defraudada?_

―_Yo no te tengo miedo. Además, no soy quien para juzgar a alguien. ―hizo una pausa, como pensando― ¿Defraudarme? No lo creo. Hace unos momentos acabas de demostrarme lo honesta que eres. Sé que no vas a decepcionarme y darás lo mejor de ti ¿verdad? _

"_Que mujer más sorprendente" fue lo primero que pensó de Sophie…"_

_._

_Había aprendido mucho de su jefa y estaría eternamente agradecida con ella por haberle dado esa oportunidad. Todas las personas a las que les había pedido "trabajo" la habían rechazado por temor. Ella era considerada un monstruo. Una impura. _

_Siguió caminando por los grandes pasillos del edificio hasta que llego a la habitación deseada. Tocó y se escucho un "Adelante" desde el otro lado de la puerta._

―_Buenos días, señora Richardson. ¿Cómo se siente hoy?―una viejecilla de unos ochenta años, con cabello completamente blanco y ojos astutos de color azul cielo; la miraron. _

―_Mejor ahora que te veo―la mujer de avanzada edad se levanto como pudo de su mecedora. Hana no le ayudo; no porque no quisiera, sino porque a la señora Richardson no le gustaba sentirse tan inútil y si podía hacer las cosas por sí sola, las haría. _

― _¿Esta lista para su baño?―le pregunto amablemente la oji-gris. Se acerco a la anciana y le ayudo a desvestirse. _

―_Hana―le llamo la señora y la más joven volteo a verla―, necesito pedirte un favor―la pelinegra le puso la bata de baño para que no sintiera frío. _

―_Puede pedirme lo que sea, señora Richardson―y le sonrió. _

_El suave toque que le proporcionó la anciana en su mejilla, la sorprendió. Era tan suave, tan delicado. _

― _¿Qué sucede?―Hana le preguntó temerosa._

―_Oh, eres tan bella ―vio con tristeza como los claros ojos de la señora se empañaban en lágrimas: estaba sufriendo por algo que ella no sabía.―Eres tan joven y has sufrido tanto. No mereces ninguna de las injusticias que te han pasado._

― _No debe preocuparse por mí, señora Richardson. No vale la pena―bajó la mirada sintiendo que no merecía la compasión de esa viejecita. _

― _¡Claro que mereces la pena! ¡Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó y te inculparon! ¡El sistema de este país es una porquería!―decía alterada la anciana―. Yo no pude tener hijos y tú te has convertido para mí en una hija; aquella que nunca tuve._

_Hana miraba sorprendida a su mayor y no pudo evitar que unas traicioneras lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas. _

―_Gracias―le dijo._

―_Por eso quiero darte esto―la ancianita se quito un hermoso anillo de oro blanco que tenia la forma de una flor. Cada pétalo era un zafiro azul con forma de ovalo; eran cinco en total. Y entre cada espacio entre éstos había un pequeño diamante. En el centro de la flor había otra más pequeña formada por cinco pequeños diamantes, con un zafiro del mismo tamaño en medio. Era hermoso y por supuesto muy costo. Según sabia Hana, ese había sido un preciado regalo de su fallecido esposo. ―Toma ―se lo ofreció y la chica retrocedió._

―_No, nunca podría aceptarlo, señora: ese anillo es un preciado recuerdo para usted._

―_No lo comprendes ¿verdad? Te estoy cediendo el anillo porque eres la única familia para mí; no tengo a quien dejárselo y ¿quién mejor que tú? Además, ya no me queda mucho tiempo, querida Hana. La vejez está haciendo mella en mí y pronto será el día en que me despida de este mundo―la oji-gris se apresuro a su lado y le abrazo en un intento vano por retener a esa mujer. No quería perder a otro ser querido._

―_No diga eso, por favor, usted tiene que quedarse más tiempo a mi lado. No me dejara ¿verdad?―lloraba de impotencia ¿Por qué todo lo que amaba se iba? ¿Por qué todos la dejaban sola? ¿Dios no había tenido suficiente con el sufrimiento que le había causado? Parecía que no._

―_Es la ley de la vida, querida. Ahora dime―dijo separando a la llorosa joven de ella― ¿aceptaras mi regalo?_

_Hana no sabía que responder. Era más que obvio que prefería la vida de la anciana sobre el costoso anillo, pero algo de lo que le había dicho su mayor tenía razón: su edad ya era muy avanzada. Además, estaba enferma; su tiempo era limitado. Complacería a la señora Richardson._

―_Está bien―aceptó y se apresuro a añadir lo siguiente―: pero no lo hago por el anillo; lo hago por usted. Ya sabe que a mí eso de las cosas costosas no me gusta mucho._

―_Lo sé. Muchas gracias, querida―la señora tomó la mano derecha de la muchacha y le puso el costoso anillo en su dedo anular: embonaba perfecto, pues la señora Richardson también era muy delgada. Hana sabia que la anciana había sido muy bella en su juventud y no dudo ni un momento en que a ella el anillo debió haberle realzado su belleza.― Jamás debes quitártelo ¿entendiste? _

―_Entiendo―miró el bello anillo que ahora tenía en su dedo._

_Después de eso había visitado a la señora Richardson con regularidad pero ni eso había podido salvarla: murió mes y medio después. _

_Eso la había deprimido hasta un punto crítico que pensó en suicidarse: para ella la vida no valía la pena…_

.

.

.

Un frenazo del coche en el que iba, la hizo regresar a la realidad. Miro preocupada a su madre y vio con tranquilidad que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones: que bueno que llevaban el cinturón de seguridad.

― ¿Qué pasó?―le pregunto y Hinata volteo a ver al chófer en busca de respuestas.

―Lo siento mucho, Hyuuga-sama, pero un niño paso corriendo frente al auto y me vi obligado a frenar―el nervioso hombre hizo varias reverencias buscando el perdón de su jefa. Su apellido le decía que tenía que ser familiar del poderoso Hiashi Hyuuga, dueño de Hyuuga Corp. Él era uno de los hombres más poderosos de toda Asia.

―No se preocupe. Por favor, siga manejando o se nos hará tarde ―fue lo último que se dijo en el viaje.

Porque si, Hana y Hinata habían tenido muy poca comunicación desde el incidente del día en que llegaron a Tokio; de por si ésta ya era escasa. Quizás, eso era lo más preocupante de la situación. Que Hinata no enfrentara los problemas que tenia con su hija y los dejara pasar como si el tiempo curara el daño causado, era realmente un grave error. Nada dañaba más que eso a Hana; su silencio era peor que un regaño.

Al día siguiente de lo sucedido (y de eso ya hacía una semana), Hinata no le había reclamado su grosería y había actuado como cualquier otro día. Eso, en su momento, había enfadado y lastimado a Hana, pero como siempre, no reclamo nada y siguió con el juego de su madre. Jugaban al teléfono descompuesto: no hacían nada por arreglar la situación.

En esos momentos se dirigían al "_Tenkane Shinjuku Odakyu HALC_"; un restaurante tradicional de _tempura_* clasificado como el numero uno de entre los tres mil seiscientos veintidós restaurantes que había en Shinjuku. Iban al encuentro de Neji Hyuuga y su familia y también se reuniría con ellos Ino, su esposo y sus dos hijos.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Hana se sorprendió de la sencillez que destilaba el restaurante más elitista de Shinjuku: eso le encanto. Con avidez veía la entrada tradicional que tenía el edificio: contaba con una lámpara tradicional japonesa que se encontraba prendida, pues ya era de noche y la puerta principal estaba hecha de bambú; una gran piedra asimétrica, hacía de escalón para entrar al lugar. Era fantástico. Cuando se adentraron al restaurante, el encanto que Hana sintió por el lugar en primera instancia, se multiplico por tres. Todo era tan tradicional que hacía que se sintiera cómoda; ya estaba harta de los lugares lujosos y soberbios.

―Bienvenidas―dijeron a coro tres bellas chicas vestidas con hermosos kimonos. Las reverenciaron y las condujeron a una de las salas privadas, pues con antelación ya sabían quiénes eran.

"¿_Algún día volveré a ser así de femenina_?" pensaba triste Hana mientras veía el andar delicado de las bellas muchachas. Tiempo atrás ella había sido tan delicada como una flor, pero esa faceta la tuvo que dejar de lado, después de ciertas circunstancias. ¿De qué servía ser tan delicada, si cuando te distraías podías ser machacada? Mejor ser una salvaje leona, a una tierna y adorable gatita; así nadie te lastimaba. Nadie. Ni siquiera las personas que decían amarte.

La pelinegra menor abrió mucho los ojos cuando les mostraron el lugar que habían reservado: era una sala tradicional japonesa de tatami. Una barra semicircular estaba empotrada entre dos contramuros; en medio era hueca para que el chef pudiera cocinar y a su alrededor se encontraban dispersos diez acolchonados cojines para que los comensales pudieran sentarse. Era hermoso y nada ostentoso.

―Mi nombre es Haku Takanashi y seré su cocinero por esta noche―dijo un hombre de mediana edad de ojos y cabellos oscuros. Tenía una apariencia agradable. Les hizo otra reverencia tal y como lo habían hecho las anteriores chicas. Hana cerró los ojos contando hasta el cien: ya comenzaba a hartarse de eso. ¿Por qué tenían que hacer una reverencia para todo? Comprendía que era una señal de respeto en Japón, pero ¿no se ponían a pensar que eso les dañaría la espalda? Además era enfadoso que vieras a todo mundo haciendo lo mismo.

―Estamos en sus manos, Takanashi-san. Espero esta noche nos dé una esplendida cena―le contestó Hinata e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza. Bueno, al menos ya no había visto otra reverencia.

Luego de un rato Neji y su familia por fin hicieron su aparición.

Hana no los conocía más que por fotos viejas y cosas que le había contado su madre cuando era pequeña. Para ella, los Hyuuga eran unos desconocidos.

― ¡HINATA!―ese grito fue lo primero que se escucho una vez que los tres castaños pusieron un pie dentro de la estancia. La ojo-gris solo alcanzó a ver un borrón rojo pasar frente a ella y como se lanzaba contra su madre― ¡Oh, no te imaginas cuanto te extrañaba!―ahora eran gimoteos lo que se escuchaba.

Los otros tres se mantenían ajenos a la emotiva escena de reencuentro que mantenían las dos mujeres. Se vieron incómodos entre ellos, pues no sabían cómo comenzar una presentación; era la primera vez que se veían. Hana puso el ejemplo.

―Es un gusto conocerlos. Mi nombre es Hana Hyuuga―e hizo una de las reverencias que tanto detestaba.

―El gusto es nuestro, Hana-san.―no sabía si llamarla "chan" estaba bien― Yo soy Neji Hyuuga y él…―dijo mientras tomaba del hombro a un jovencito castaño, de ojos color miel y alto; no pasaba de los trece. Su apariencia llenó de nostalgia y tristeza a Hana ―: es Kenji Hyuuga, mi hijo.

―Veo que ustedes ya se presentaron, pero falto yo―Hana no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando un abrazo de boa constrictor le sacó el aire.― ¡Estoy tan feliz de conocerte, Hana-chan! Ya verás que nos llevaremos muy bien―la fuerza de esa mujer la sorprendía. Tenía cabello y ojos castaños y era alta. Muy bella. Parecía agradable; bueno, eso había pensado Hana antes de que se lanzara contra ella e intentara asfixiarla.

― ¿Podrías soltarla, madre? Se está poniendo morada―la fría voz de Kenji hizo salir de su trance de alegría a Tenten. La castaña soltó una nerviosa risa y liberó de su poderoso abrazo a la pelinegra.

―Gra-gracias―apenas pudo decir.

Luego de esa penosa presentación, se sentaron en la barra para hacer tiempo y esperar que llegaran Ino y su familia. Los mayores comenzaron a platicar entre ellos, dejando fuera a los más jóvenes. Estaban cohibidos.

― Kenji ¿verdad? ―pregunto dudosa Hana, pues según se había dado cuenta el chico era de pocas palabras y se veía que era muy frio.

―Si―dijo serio, pero en realidad se encontraba muy nervioso ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando tienes a una chica muy hermosa a tu lado?

Hana era como su nombre: una bella flor. Sus afilados ojos grises le proporcionaba una mirada tierna y alegre; a la vez que intimidante y calculadora. Su blanco rostro como de porcelana solo podía ser comparado con la más bella muñeca y aun así eso no le haría justicia. Sus labios rojos y delgados eran muy atrayentes: te invitaban a besarlos. Su fina nariz, hacia que su rostro se viera aun más irreal. ¿Cómo carajos una jovencita de quince años y medio podía ser tan sensual? Era alta, según se había dado cuenta Kenji, -no llevaba tacones- pues él medía un metro con setenta y cinco –muy alto para su edad- y aun así ella no se veía más baja que él, estaban casi de la altura. Se cuerpo estaba más que bien proporcionado: tenía unas largas y torneadas piernas que se marcaban en sus pegados pantalones entubados. No tenía las anchas caderas de su madre, pero si estaban bien marcadas. Tampoco tenía los grandes senos de Hinata, pero estaban lo bastante grandes como para llamar la atención; más ahora que llevaba esa entallada blusa azul. Su pequeña cintura era deliciosa. Y por último, su largo y lacio cabello azabache le llegaba hasta la espalda baja; lo llevaba peinado hacia el lado derecho. "_Es simplemente hermosa_" pensó Kenji y de inmediato se apenó, ruborizándose un poco ante sus pensamientos.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?―le pregunto preocupada Hana mientras ponía una de sus manos en la frente del castaño queriendo encontrar signos de fiebre.

―Estoy bien―le respondió y alejó la suave mano de su frente. El contacto le causo una corriente eléctrica.

―Bien, yo pienso que deberíamos empezar a conocernos un poco mas ¿no lo crees? Así se va la tensión y la convivencia podría ser más tranquila y relajada.

―Pues…―las palabras de Kenji fueron cortadas por el grito de una mujer (que no era su madre, gracias al cielo) y todos voltearon a ver la entrada donde se encontraba una Ino muy emocionada.

― ¡ESTO ES MARAVILLOSO! Como en los viejos tiempos―y se acerco corriendo a donde se encontraban sus dos amigas. Las tres se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar…otra vez.

―Que problemático―Hana miró al hombre que había murmurado eso tan cansinamente. Era alto de cabello castaño (parecía que era el color predominante en Japón) recogido en una coleta alta, como en forma de piña; quiso reírse. Tenía unos astutos e inteligentes ojos castaños. Era atractivo y no había cambiado en nada: su tío Shikamaru.

―Papá tiene razón: las mujeres son problemáticas―le secundo un pequeño niño rubio, de ojos castaños y un peinado igual al de su padre. No pasaba de los diez años.

―E-eso no es ver-verdad, Taro-kun. Las mujeres so-somos especiales―dijo una niña castaña, de ojos azules y muy tímida; tenia doce años. Su personalidad era MUY diferente a la de su madre.

― ¡Ja! sigue soñando, Naoko.

―Veo que aun eres muy grosero con tu hermana mayor, Taro. Si fuera yo, ya te hubiera dado unas nalgadas―dijo en broma Hana.

― ¡Hana!―dijeron al unísono los hermanos y arremetieron contentos contra la pelinegra que los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

―Yo también los extrañe.

―Que bien que te vinieras a vivir a Japón, prima―le dijo el pequeño Taro, el cual consideraba de su familia a Hana: ellos eran más primos de verdad que postizos.

―Taro-kun tiene razón―esta vez no tartamudeo Naoko.

―Parece que yo también tengo que darte la bienvenida, Hana-chan―Shikamaru se acerco a la pelinegra y le dio un corto abrazo; muy raro en él―. Por una vez diré que esto no es problemático.

―Veo que le haces un bien a mi esposo, Hana-chan. No es muy común escucharlo decir estas cosas.

Después de lo dicho por Ino, se sentaron a disfrutar de la opípara cena. La tempura simplemente era deliciosa y el _Tentsuyu_* realzaba su sabor. No se compraba si quiera con la que había comido en Manhattan; esa se quedaba corta.

Hinata miraba triste la alegre sonrisa de Hana; porque sabía que su sonrisa no era real, era tan falsa como un avestruz sin cuello. Sabía que estaba mal el no afrontar los problemas que tenia con su hija, pero no tenía el temple para ello. Para Hinata era más fácil ganar un juicio que enfrentar a su hija: podía ser una feroz leona en el juzgado, pero era una gatita con su hija. Tan cobarde.

Decidió no preocuparse al menos por esa noche y disfrutar de la cena en familia.

.

.

.

_Sentía que iba a darle un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento e iba a colapsar del cansancio. Se encontraba en una extensa playa. Sentía desesperación y no sabía por qué. Volteo con precaución hacia atrás y vio el motivo de su cansancio y huida: varios hombres fornidos corrían detrás de ella. _

― _¡Detente ahí, Hinata Hyuuga!―le grito uno de ellos. Hizo caso omiso a su advertencia y continuo adelante._

_Siguió corriendo por un largo tiempo indefinido, hasta que llego a un alto acantilado donde se encontraba un faro abandonado. Caminó hasta la orilla y desde ahí pudo ver como las salvajes olas de luna llena se golpeaban contra las grandes rocas de abajo. _

―_Por fin te detienes―volteo y vio una oscura sombra salir de entre los árboles.―Ya no hay a donde ir. Es mejor que te detengas ahora y te rindas. A no ser que te avientes del acantilado; esa seria tu única salida._

― _¿Me estás diciendo que no importa lo que haga, de todos modos estaré muerta?―retrocedió un poco y sintió como su pie derecho perdía el apoyo: era el fin de la roca._

―_Está bien, te daré dos opciones: o vienes con nosotros o mueres. _

―_Ninguna de las dos me convence―fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzarse contra el hombre y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas; no por nada había sido una Hyuuga. _

_Éste enfadado la lanzo contra un árbol, haciendo que se lastimara la espalda: le había sacado todo el aire. Con dificultad se volvió a levantar y arremetió una vez más contra él. La menuda mujer estuvo dándole lucha durante un largo rato, hasta que otras sombras se dejaron entrever en la oscuridad de la noche._

―_Es mejor que te detengas ahora, si es que sabes lo que te conviene―le dijo un estoica voz._

― _¿¡Por qué habría de hacerlo!? ¡De todos modos voy a morir!―grito enfurecida la pacifica mujer._

―_Yo que tú comenzaba a comportarme. No eres la única involucrada en esto; es más, tú ni siquiera eras parte del plan, pero resulta que fuiste un daño colateral. No sé si fue el destino o mala suerte, pero resultaste ser la madre de Hana y eso complico un poco más las cosas. _

― _¿Hana? ¡Ni siquiera pienses en acercártele, maldito hijo de perra!―el hombre se rio burlón._

―_No pensé que pudieras decir semejantes palabrotas, Hinata Hyuuga. Bien, para hacerte entrar en razón, te daré un regalito. ¡Tráiganla!―grito y de inmediato otras tres sombras aparecieron: dos de ellas sostenían a otra más pequeña que forcejeaba. Cuando salieron de la oscuridad, Hinata no pudo evitar sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones debido a la sorpresa. _

―_Hana―apenas pudo murmurar― ¡Hana!―esta vez grito y quiso acercarse a ella, pero dos hombres le taparon el paso._

―_Mejor coopera con nosotros y podrás salvarlas a las dos ¿qué te parece?―le propuso el misterioso hombre._

― _¡No te atrevas a tocarla, bastardo!―grito una vez más enfurecida. El hombre chasqueo reprobatoriamente la lengua._

―_No debiste decir eso―decía mientras movía un dedo de un lado a otro como recriminándola―ahora pagaras por ello._

_Con parsimonia se acerco a Hana, la tomo por la espalda y le colocó una daga en el cuello. Un fino hilillo de sangre descendió por su inmaculado cuello, manchando su camiseta._

― _¡SUELTALA!―grito con terror al darse cuenta que la sangre no dejaba de brotar por la herida. Hana se encontraba amordazada y no podía emitir sonido alguno. Sentía impotencia. _

― _¿Cooperaras conmigo?―volvió a insistir._

― _¡Sí, sí!―acepto atropelladamente debido al miedo. _

―_Lo siento: decidiste tardíamente―alejo la daga del cuello de la jovencita para alzarlo hacia el cielo y bajarlo rápidamente directo a su pecho…_

.

.

.

― ¡NO!―grito a todo pulmón y se sentó como resorte en su cama. Estaba sudorosa y su pulso estaba a mil. Había sido una pesadilla; una horrible pesadilla.

― ¡Madre!― Hana entro como un bólido a su habitación― ¿Estás bien? ―se sentó en la cama y le tomo la temperatura: estaba normal―. Quizás deberíamos posponer la salida, tal vez te quieras enfermar.

―No, no, mejor vete a bañar; nos vamos en hora y media.

―Ya me bañe. Me desperté desde temprano e hice un poco de ejercicio. No te desperté porque te veías cansada. Mejor metete a bañar y después sal a desayunar.

― ¿Preparaste el desayuno?―pregunto sorprendida.

―Emm…si, pero ya sabes que no soy tan buena como tú. Creo que mejor voy a pedir algo a domicilio. ¿Cuál es la dirección? Perdón es que todavía no me la aprendo―su madre sonrió condescendiente.

―Roppongi Dori, número 411. Pero no creo que sea necesario, comeré lo que has preparado.

― ¿En serio?―la mayor asintió.―Bueno, te espero afuera.―se marcho tal y como llego.

"_Solo fue un sueño. Un sueño_" trataba de convencerse la pelinegra. ¿Quién era ese misterioso hombre que había atentado contra la vida de su hija?

Mientras tanto Hana regresaba a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. ¿Qué debería ponerse? Era un día bonito y prometía hacer calor. Con cautela se acerco a uno de los tantos grandes ventanales de su nueva casa (en realidad la casa parecía hecha de puro cristal, así que había luz por donde quiera) y se sintió cómoda. Ahora vivía en un enorme Penthouse de dos pisos y a pesar de ser lujoso le gustaba, pues tampoco era tan ostentoso como su antigua casa. Vivian en la parte de hasta arriba de uno de los edificios más caros y altos de Shibuya: podía ver toda la ciudad desde ahí. Esa enorme casa contaba con una sala principal que tenía un bello piano de cola y otras tres salas de reposo. Una cocina equipada hasta los dientes. Tres comedores: uno junto a la cocina, uno principal, y otro en la terraza; estos últimos dos con cupo para más de doce personas. Una enorme biblioteca con estudio. Gimnasio. Tenía cinco habitaciones, cada una con su propio baño completo. Otros dos baños medios en la planta baja. La enorme terraza rodeaba la mitad de la casa, incluso tenía un jacuzzi. Tenía cuatro chimeneas: una en la sala principal, otra en la biblioteca y las últimas dos restantes en las habitaciones de Hinata y Hana. Toda la casa estaba pintada de blanco con detalles en café o beige y con muebles de los mismos colores. El piso era de mármol pulido, lo cual hacia que la casa tuviera luz de sobra.

Dejó de mirar por la ventana y observar la majestuosidad de la ciudad. Debía apresurarse. Camino rápidamente por el largo pasillo y cuando pasó junto a las escaleras, no pudo evitar recargarse en el barandal de caoba oscura con un gran cristal incrustado en toda la parte del centro. Le gustaba porque podía ver desde ahí la enorme sala principal. Era como si estuviera en medio de un gran triangulo, pues el barandal rodeaba toda la parte de arriba dejando pasillos a su alrededor. Salió de su trance y siguió su camino hasta su habitación.

Cuando entro a su cuarto, no pudo evitar volverse a maravillar con ella, aun a pesar de que ya llevaba en esa casa una semana. Un día después de la cena con los Nara y los Hyuuga, Hinata la había llevado a su nuevo hogar y no pudo evitar enamorarse de él. Le había encantado.

Su habitación era la más grande de toda la casa, pues era de dos pisos, prácticamente se podría decir que tenía su propio departamento dentro de la casa. Contaba con su podría sala de estar privada con chimenea, una pequeña biblioteca, un cuarto de ejercicio, baño privado que estaba conectado a un enorme closet. Cuatro enormes ventanales en forma de arco, que comenzaban desde el techo y terminaban hasta el suelo, iluminaban su habitación. También había una mesa de billar. Tenía una gran cama King size y una enorme pantalla de sesenta pulgadas en la sala y otra más pequeña junto a su cama. Pero lo que más amaba del lugar, era el estudio de música que contaba con un gran piano de cola, tres guitarras, un violín, un violoncelo y un arpa. ¿Qué más podría desear? Su madre realmente se había esmerado en su habitación. Y aunque era lujoso, le agradaba porque podía tener su propio espacio personal.

Se encaminó a su closet que se encontraba en la parte de arriba y se puso a escoger entre el montonal de ropa. Todo lo que veía lo encontraba estorboso o caluroso; alguna otra era demasiado femenina y colorida. Siguió buscando hasta que encontró algo que le gusto; no era muy su estilo, pero era bonito, así que ¿por qué no hacerse un pequeño cambio de look por un día?

Su madre se llevaría una grata sorpresa.

.

.

.

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de donde estaban las pelinegras, dos hombres se encontraban hablando.

― ¿Qué información me tienes, Ko? ¿Ya se ha instalado en un lugar? ―pregunto la potente voz de Hiashi.

―Hinata-sama ahora vive en un lujoso Penthouse en uno de los edificios más caros de Shibuya. Según investigué, se graduó con honores de Harvard y fue considerada como la abogada más cara y prestigiosa de todo Nueva York. Aun no sé el porqué de su mudanza a Japón; eso es todo un misterio―Ko llevaba más de una semana vigilando e investigando a Hinata y su hija.

―Y…―el mayor pensó en como platear su pregunta― ¿Cómo es la chica?

― ¿Hana-sama?―Ko sonrió sin proponérselo―es una jovencita un tanto complicada. No es como el resto de los adolescentes. He de decir que me cuesta trabajo entenderla: tienes unos que otros comportamientos extraños. Por ejemplo; detesta todo lo lujoso, pero aun así los soporta por su madre. A veces tiene una apariencia algo intimidante, pero no por eso deja de ser muy bella. Es especial y mucho.

―Explícate. ¿Tienes alguna foto suya?

―Sí, Hiashi-sama ―le tendió una foto que llevaba en un folder lleno de información.

El mayor la tomo y se quedo prendado ante la imagen de la muchacha: simplemente hermosa. Era alta, de cabello negro lacio que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, era dueña de unos impresionantes ojos grises. Tenía un cuerpo muy bello y una pose refinada. Era el prototipo perfecto de un Hyuuga.

―Es una genio en toda la extensión de la palabra. Todo lo que se propone lo logra; sus calificaciones en la escuela eran realmente excepcionales, pero de un momento a otro dejo de asistir y de eso ya tiene un año y dos meses. También es una gran eminencia con la música; sus instrumentos favoritos son el piano y el violín, principalmente éste último: ganó su primer concurso a los cinco años. Es tan buena en la música que en la _Juilliard School* _le dieron una beca para que estudiara ahí, cuando solo tenía nueve años; esto gracias a la intervención de Irene Yamanaka, gran figura de esa escuela. Aseguraba que la niña destacaría en este ámbito y no se equivocó.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que esa niña fue admitida en la universidad siendo una cría? ¿No iba a la escuela normal?―por primera vez después de ese rato, Hiashi despego los ojos de la foto.

―Claro que asistía al nivel que le correspondía, pero estudiaba en la universidad durante las tardes, solo como una aprendiz: para prepararse cuando llegara el tiempo de que entrara a la universidad. También es una maestra de las artes marciales y otras cosas más; pero creo que eso ya no es necesario decirlo.

― Una genio ¿eh? Sería una digna heredera―no le desagradaba la idea de acercarse a la chica, si se podía beneficiar de ello.

― ¿Qué quiere que haga, Hiashi-sama?―le dijo el hombre respetuosamente.

―Sigue manteniéndolas vigiladas.―fue lo último que dijo y volvió a concentrarse en los papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio. No le devolvió la foto a Ko.

―Como usted ordene―hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

"_Una heredera. ¿Qué pensarías si quiero quedarme con tu hija, Hinata?_" maquinaba su alocada mente.

.

.

.

¿Por qué demoraba tanto? Era lo que se preguntaba Hinata en la sala principal. Hana ya se había tardado más de lo acostumbrado. Estaba a punto de dirigirse a las escaleras para ir a buscarla, cuando vio que ésta bajaba del segundo piso. Abrió los ojos anonadada.

Hana portaba un bello vestido strapless color azul turquesa que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas. En la cintura tenía un bonito adorno de encaje, que hacía a la vez de cinturón del mismo color; a partir de ahí el vestido tenia caída libre. Hinata se lo había comprado con la esperanza de que su hija algún día se animara a ponérselo y eso había sido antes de lo esperado.

También tenía su largo cabello recogido en una trenza francesa que dejaba salir unos mechones coquetamente y descansaba sobre su hombro derecho. Y sobre su largo y blanco cuello descansaba una cadenita de oro blanco que tenía un dije de llave: era muy valioso para ella. Todo hubiera sido hermoso si Hinata no hubiera visto esa horrible perforación transversal que adornaba la oreja izquierda de su hija. La odiaba.

―Y bien, ¿cómo me veo?―dijo alegre la muchacha mientras se daba una vuelta: otro grave error. La parte trasera del vestido era de encaje y dejaba entrever algo muy desagradable para la mayor.

―Es mejor que te cambies de ropa―fueron las frías palabras de Hinata.

― ¿Por qué?―inmediatamente después de haber dicho eso, entendió la incomodidad de su madre―. No lo haré. Me siento a gusto con esta ropa, ¿es acaso que te incomoda verlo en mi espalda? no quiero discutir contigo, madre; esta vez dejémoslo por la paz.

―Cuando te lo vi por primera vez te dije que te lo quitaras, pero te negaste y prometiste no enseñarlo en público si te dejaba conservarlo; al igual que esa perforación. Estas rompiendo tu parte del contrato.

― ¿Tan desagradable te es ver mi tatuaje, madre? ¿Tan asquerosa soy para ti?―alzo la mirada grisácea hacia su madre y la miro retándola―. ¡Pues míralo bien porque jamás voy a quitármelo!―se volteo dándole la espalda para que pudiera apreciar bien el tatuaje de mariposa que tenía en su omóplato derecho.― De ahora en adelante no lo esconderé más. ¿Es acaso que no logras comprenderlo? Pedirme que me quite estas cosas, es pedirme que pierda parte de mi alma; de mi ser ―le dijo entre lagrimas. ¿Por qué desde que habían llegado a Tokio había llorado tanto?

―Hana-chan―murmuro arrepentida, pues siempre, queriéndolo o no, terminaba lastimando a su hija.

―Solo no me pidas ocultar lo que es parte de mi, madre. Solo eso―le suplico.

―Está bien―se acercó a su hija y la abrazo―. Perdóname…soy una mala madre.

―No importa―la alejo de ella y le sonrió―, mejor ya vámonos porque si no se hará más tarde y tenemos un largo camino que recorrer.

.

.

.

Un grupo de hombres se encontraba reunido, para afinar algunas cosas de su plan: no podían fallar en nada. Además, uno de sus contrincantes seguro les daría pelea.

―Los necesito vivos. Allá ustedes si fallan―decía un hombre oculto por las sombras―. No me servirían de nada muertos.―miro a un hombre rubio― ¿Sabes dónde se encuentran nuestros objetivos?―le pregunto.

―Sí, mi señor: uno de ellos se encuentra en el centro comercial y el otro está paseando por la ciudad. Entre más cerca se encuentren los dos, sería muy beneficioso para nosotros, pues la distancia recorrida entre un punto y otro seria más corta. Además, por otra parte, ahorraríamos tiempo y la huida se optimizaría.

―Bien―miro a todos en la sala y dijo lo siguiente―: ya saben lo que tienen que hacer y no acepto fracasos. De ser así, no se atrevan en poner un pie aquí.

― ¡Si, señor!―dijeron todos a coro y se retiraron apresuradamente del despacho.

Una vez estuvo solo, comenzó a hablar para él mismo.

―Ya es tiempo de que hagas tu aparición, mi bella flor. Te marchitare todo lo que pueda y cuando menos te des cuenta, serás mi más fiel sirviente. Y solo hasta ese instante, mi sueño se hará realidad.

.

.

.

Todo era impresionante por donde mirara. Shibuya era una ciudad realmente sorprendente, ya que tenía mucho que ofrecer. Llevaba horas caminando junto a su madre y empezaba a arrepentirse por haber llevado unas zapatillas.

Ya habían visitado _Harajuku_*; pasando desde la gran _Takeshita Dori*, el_ _Puente Jingu* (donde vio muchos Cosplayers), el Templo Meiji jingu*, el Parque Yoyogi* _y la zona de _Omotesando_*, donde compraron mucha ropa.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde e iban caminando por _Sentagai Dori,_ camino al almacén "_Shibuya 109_"*. Su madre le había dicho que ese sitio le iba a encantar y por esa misma razón, dejo que la condujera al susodicho lugar.

Miró distraídamente hacia el cielo y cuando bajaba la mirada, el letrero de un edificio le llamo la atención: psicólogo. Observo el asfalto como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y recordó un pasaje desagradable de su vida…

.

.

.

_Movía desesperadamente su pierna derecha, pues la espera se le hacía interminable. Esta vez parecía que su cita previa se había aplazado más de lo previsto. La recepcionista solo la veía con recelo y Hana lo único que hizo fue ignorarla. De repente, la puerta del despacho fue abierta y por ella se asomo un hombre afroamericano que despedía a una mujer de mediana edad. _

―_Que te vaya bien, Elizabeth―le dijo. Luego volteo a ver a la jovencita que se encontraba sentada en la sala de esper__a―. Pasa, por favor, Hana._

_Ésta se levanto con desgana del mullido asiento y se encamino hasta la puerta del consultorio. Entro y se sentó en el diván que había en medio de la estancia. _

―_Bien, comencemos ―le dijo al hombre y se recostó en el mueble._

―_Aun no, Hana―se acomodó en la silla que estaba junto al diván. _

― _¿Por qué no, Jonathan?―le pregunto al psicólogo especializado en parapsicología. _

―_Porque estamos esperando a alguien―le aclaró el amable hombre._

― _¿A quién?―su única respuesta fue el sonido de la puerta al ser tocada. Jonathan la abrió y por ella entraron dos hombres trajeados― ¿Quiénes son ustedes?_

―_Somos agentes del FBI y venimos por respuestas, Hana Hyuuga―le dijo uno de los intimidantes hombres mientras le enseñaba su placa. Volteo a ver a su psicólogo en busca de respuestas. _

―_Tu madre ya ha dado su autorización, Hana: vamos a hacerte una hipnosis para inducirte una regresión y saber con exactitud qué fue lo que paso ese día. Esta es una de las últimas sesiones y necesitamos hacer esto, ¿cooperaras con nosotros? _

― _¿No creen que hubiera sido más conveniente hacer esto la primera vez que vine aquí?―pregunto molesta. _

―_Necesitábamos que estuvieras preparada psicológicamente para este día y eso solo se ha logrado hasta ahora.―le respondió uno de los agentes. _

― _¿Ustedes creen que por más que pase el tiempo, deja de ser doloroso? Están muy equivocados. Ahora si no les molesta, me gustaría acabar con esta estupidez pronto. _

―_Bien; acomódate en el diván por favor, Hana.―la chica obedeció a los mandatos de Jonathan―Ahora cierra los ojos…muy bien―dijo cuando vio que la chica hacia todo lo que decía.―Contaré hasta diez en retroceso y cuando truene los dedos, tú estarás sumergida en un mundo aparte del de nosotros. Veras cosas que nosotros no y tendrás que describírnoslas, ¿entendiste? _

―_Sí―se limito a decir._

―_Relájate; empezaré a contar: diez, sientes que estas en una bruma; nueve, comienzas a ver luces; ocho, te has trasladado a ese día; siete, sientes el frio aire de invierno en tu rostro―conforme el conteo iba retrocediendo, Hana se perdía más en otro mundo: regresaba a ese doloroso día―…dos, ves todo con claridad; uno―y cuando dijo esto último tronó los dedos.― ¿puedes escucharme, Hana? _

―_Sí._

― _¿Dónde estás ahora?_

―_Yo…estoy caminando por Central Park, es un día muy frio, pero muy bello. Está nevando―la chica veía todo con claridad dentro de su mente. Parecía que estaba viviendo eso una vez más. Todo era muy vívido. _

― _¿Qué día es, Hana?―todo iba muy bien._

―_Primero de enero―le respondió._

― _¿Qué haces en ese lugar? ¿Hay alguien más contigo? ―Jonathan indagaba todo lo que los oficiales querían saber. _

―_Estoy ahí…estoy ahí, porque quiero celebrar el primer día del año.―hizo una pausa mientras esculcaba dentro de su recuerdo― Sí, hay alguien más conmigo. _

― _¿Sé quién es esa persona? ¿Es "A"?―le pregunto el psicólogo. Intentó no decir nombre porque sabía que eso podía alterar aun más a su paciente. Ya se lo había aclarado a los agentes y les había comunicado que usaría seudónimos. _

―_Sí, sí lo es._

― _¿Ahora qué hacen?―volvió a indagar._

―_Estamos de camino al puente de Central Park para ver el lago congelado. Nos gusta verlo así: frio, estático; tranquilo. El aire helado me corta la piel de la cara pero no hago nada por cubrirme. Siento como algo cálido me rodea el cuello…huele demasiado bien. Me ha puesto su bufanda; dice que si no me cubro bien podría enfermarme. Le sonrió en gesto de agradecimiento y me acaricia una mejilla. Mi corazón late desbocado como cada vez que hacia eso: le amo demasiado. _

― _¿Luego que pasa?_

―_Hemos llegado al puente y nos recargamos en la orilla. Una de sus manos toma la mía derecha y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos; es cálido y suave. Me empieza a hablar y dice que es muy feliz a mi lado, que no me dejaría por nada del mundo. "¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?", me pregunta y yo solo asiento cuestionándome el por qué de su comportamiento. ¿Qué le aflige? ¿Por qué esta tan triste? Me siento impotente por no poder ayudarle. Luego, sorpresivamente me abraza y comienza a murmurar muchos "te amo" en mi oído y eso solo logra confundirme y preocuparme aun mas. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Mientras me abraza logro ver la caída del sol; esos colores rojizos, amarillentos y anaranjados. Entonces...―Hana detiene el relato._

― _¿Qué pasa, Hana? ¿Qué sucede después?―pregunta angustiado y excitado a la vez el psicólogo. _

―_Se comienzan a escuchar disparos y "A" me cubre con su cuerpo: no sé qué pasa. Luego…luego siento un terrible dolor en mi brazo derecho. Siento la fría nieve en mi espalda; estoy en el suelo boca arriba y siento unos copos caer en mi rostro; tan fríos. Escucho más disparos. Volteo hacia mi lado izquierdo tratando de encontrarle, pero no le veo por ninguna parte; el dolor de mi brazo ha desaparecido debido a la preocupación.―Hana hace una pausa y se ve como sus ojos comienzan a moverse de un lado a otro como cuando tienes pesadillas― Ahora volteo hacia mi lado derecho y por un momento…por un momento, siento como todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones se me va de repente: ¡se encuentra en el piso, boca arriba y con tres disparos en el pecho! ¡Me acerco presurosa a su lado y como posesa comienzo a presionar sus heridas para que no brote más sangre! ¡No quiero que muera!―la pelinegra comenzó a chillar._

―_Cálmate, Hana, lo que estás viendo ya ha pasado; nada es real―a Jonathan le hubiera encantado detener ahí la sesión, pero los agentes querían continuar porque necesitaban la información para la investigación. _

― _¡Esta perdiendo mucha sangre! ¡Comienzo a gritar por auxilio pero nadie acude a mi llamado! ¿¡Por qué nadie me ayuda!? ¿¡Que no ven que se está muriendo!? ¡Me encuentro sola junto a su cuerpo; los dos perdidos en la oscuridad! Escucho unas risas ¡Unas malditas risas burlonas! Solo hasta ese instante me doy cuenta que "A" tiene una pistola calibre cuarenta y cinco en su mano derecha. La tomo y cuando me preparo para levantarme y disparar, siento como un débil agarre me toma del brazo. Sorprendida miro hacia su dirección y veo como me ve suplicante; "no lo hagas", apenas logra decirme y comienza a ahogarse con su propia sangre: seguramente le han perforado un pulmón. La inmaculada nieve blanca ahora es de un color rojo carmesí, era la sangre de mí ser amado. ¡Un sentimiento de ira y odio llena mi ser al volver a escuchar esas risas! ¡Esas malditas risas que se divertían a costa de mi dolor! ¿¡Querían divertirse!? ¡Pues yo también! Con convicción me levanto del piso y comienzo a dispararles; logre darle a uno. Hubiera matado a los otros dos, si mis lágrimas no hubieran interferido en mi visión. ¡Esas malditas lagrimas llenas de odio y amor! ¡Siento tanta rabia que soy capaz de matar sin siquiera pensarlo! _

―_Sigue adelante, Hana―volvió a alentarle el doctor. Según se estaba dando cuenta su paciente estaba teniendo una regresión tipo mixta: __una combinación de vivencias nítidas, pictóricas, sinestésicas e intuitivas. _

―_De un momento a otro se escuchan otros disparos, pero éstos no son de esos dos hijos de perra; vienen de más al sur; realmente no lo sé, ni me preocupo por saberlo. Solo veo como corren cobardemente y yo me dejo caer una vez más junto a mi amor: su vida se extingue cada vez más. Nieve cae tristemente a su alrededor, como queriendo consolarle. ¡Vuelvo a gritar clamando ayuda! ¡Yo no traigo un maldito celular porque el mío se ha arruinado el día anterior! ¿¡Como diablos llamaría a una ambulancia!? Esculco entre los bolsillos de su ropa, pero no lo hallo. ¿¡Que hare!? ¿¡Esperar a que muera!? Dejo la pistola a un lado de mí y abrazo su cuerpo lánguido: se está poniendo frio. Toco su rostro y quiere abrir los ojos. ¡Volví a gritar por ayuda y vuelvo a tener la misma respuesta: silencio! ¡Le abrazo más tratando de compartirle mi calor!―el llanto de Hana se hacía cada vez mas fuerte― ¡Miro mis manos y mi ropa por primera vez después de lo ocurrido y me doy cuenta que estoy completamente manchada de sangre! ¡Sangre! ¡SANGRE! ¡SU SANGRE! ¡Grito a todo lo que dan mis pulmones debido a la impotencia! Y luego, como un halo de luz, una pareja de enamorados aparece ante nosotros ¡Grito como desesperada tratando de que ayuden! ¡Me duele el corazón, siento tanto sufrimiento! El chico es el primero en reaccionar y llama a una ambulancia. ¡Luego se acercan a mi lado y tratan de ayudarme a detener las hemorragias!―oh, era tan doloroso recordar todo eso._

― _¿Y luego?―esta vez fue uno de los agentes el que hablo. _

― _¡Sangre! ¡Sangre no para de brotar de sus heridas! ¡Nuestros intentos por detenerlas son vanos! ¡Se está muriendo¡ ¡Se está muriendo, que alguien lo ayude, por favor! ―la oji-gris comenzó a convulsionar en al diván― ¡AYUDENLE! ¡Está sufriendo! _

―_Tranquila, Hana. Ahora comenzare a contar del uno al diez, cuando truene los dedos todo habrá terminado y regresaras con nosotros. Uno…dos….tres…cuatro…―mientras él contaba, Hana seguía en su locura._

― _¡Sálvenle! ¡No le alejen de mí! ¡ESTUPIDA SANGRE, YA DEJA DE SALIR! ¡Oh, Dios mío, se está muriendo! _

―…_seis…_

― _¡Cuando encuentre a esos malnacidos, los mataré! ¡A todos!―decía llena de ira y odio. _

―…_siete…_

― _¿¡Por qué Dios me hace esto!?―las lágrimas cada vez se hacían más abundantes. _

―…_ocho…_

― _¡Oh, por favor, que no muera!_

―…_nueve…_

― _¡PREFIERO MORIR YO EN SU LUGAR!_

―…_diez.―y tronó los dedos haciendo que Hana abriera los ojos de golpe. _

_La pelinegra estaba toda exaltada y parecía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. No pudo evitarlo y en un intento de consuelo se lanzo a los brazos de Jonathan; ahí lloro amargamente…_

.

.

.

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se le habían anegado en lagrimas a causa de recordar lo ocurrido. Ese día trágico no había podido hacer nada. ¡Había sido una maldita incompetente! Y a causa de eso, una vez más, había perdido a un ser amado.

Por eso, desde ese día, se había jurado proteger a sus seres queridos con su vida si era necesario. Mataría a todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño a ella ó a su familia: porque esa noche de frio invierno había perdido parte de su alma y corazón; unas que eran irremplazables. Esa noche se había convertido en un frio monstruo sin compasión.

Hinata al ver que su hija se había quedado atrás, dio media vuelta para preguntarle que le pasaba. Cuando estuvo a su lado, vio como la jovencita tenía la cabeza gacha y unas cristalinas gotas caían al suelo: estaba llorando. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

―Hana-chan, ¿qué tienes?―la más joven se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas en un vano intento por que su madre no se diera cuenta de su sufrimiento.

―Nada, solo me entró tierra a los ojos. Sigamos―se adelanto dando largos y seguros pasos.

"_Parece que este seguirá siendo nuestro problema, Hana-chan. La incomunicación está haciendo mucha mella en nuestra relación ¿Es acaso que aun no me tienes confianza?_" pensaba tristemente la madre.

Decidió seguir a su hija y hacer como que no había pasado nada…otra vez.

Cuando se hubo posicionado a su lado (tuvo que pedir permiso en muchas ocasiones para lograr llegar a ella) la tomó de la mano, pues estaban a punto de cruzar el famoso _Scramble Kousaten*_ y podía que se separaran en el proceso, por eso, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Hana, al sentir el suave agarre de la mano de su madre sobre la suya, se sobresalto. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que Hinata la había tomado así? ¡Ja! parecía que habían pasado milenios. Sonriéndole le dio un suave apretón y las dos miraron hacia adelante.

En cuanto el semáforo dio pase a los peatones, éstos comenzaron a transitar por el enorme cruce: eran todo un remolino de humanos. La oji-gris se quedo estática viendo la bella danza que formaban esas personas al caminar. De cierta manera, para ella, eso era arte. Hacer que muchas personas logren cruzar hacia cinco direcciones diferentes, era todo un reto.

Sonriendo extasiada jalo a Hinata y la dirigió al alto edificio que decía "_Shibuya_ _109_" en un letrero enorme color rojo. Caminó aun más rápido cuando divisó la entrada del lugar: raramente se encontraba emocionada por las compras.

Una vez adentro, las dos pelinegras se sintieron asombradas por la elegancia del lugar: había muchas escaleras eléctricas, elevadores, tiendas y mas tiendas de ropa; la cantidad de productos era interminable.

Hana se interno en la primera tienda que vio: le emocionaba el pensar que podría usar prendas que no fuera la típica y sosa ropa occidental.

Hinata solo veía la alegría de su hija y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió una madre. La había llevado ahí con el propósito de que se distrajera y olvidara todos sus pesares; y su meta se había logrado. Justo en esos momentos, se prometió hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que la convivencia que tenia con Hana se convirtiera en una verdadera relación madre-hija.

Estuvieron comprando ropa y más ropa: lencería, zapatos, pantalones; etcétera. Incluso se metieron a un salón de belleza para que les hicieran manicura y pedicura. El día estaba yendo bien.

Mientras caminaban hubo algo que atrajo la atención de Hana: una tienda de armas orientales. Era realmente raro verla dentro de ese edificio pero, ¿qué no era raro dentro de él?

― ¿Podemos pasar, madre?―Hinata detuvo la marcha y miro a su hija interrogante, que a su vez le señalo con la cabeza la entrada de la tienda.

―Emm…no lo sé―dijo dudosa.

―Vamos, te prometo que no causare disturbios―la mayor no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Dentro de la tienda había gran cantidad de armas: katanas largas y cortas, dagas, sables, arcos; incluso había armaduras. Hana sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tomarlas todas: era un sueño hecho realidad.

― ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?―pregunto un hombre enorme de aspecto intimidante.

―Solo estamos mirando, gracias―Hinata se sintió cohibida por el hombresote.

―Mira, madre―le llamo si hija mientras ésta se acercaba a mirar un bello juego de kanatas: larga, corta y daga. Era bellísimo: la _saya _(funda) hecha de madera de magnolia lacada, era de color rojo escarlata y justamente en la parte de en medio tenían pintado un dragón chino con un crisantemo; los dos de color plateado. El _tsuba _(guardamano) estaba hecho de plata. La _tsuka _(empuñadura) estaba hecha de madera de roble recubierta de same (piel de tiburón) para que la colocación del _Tsuka-Ito _(tiras de cuero o seda) que estaban trenzadas pudiera brindar mejor agarre. Éstos eran de color negro.

Hana alzó la mano hasta al katana larga, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Volteo a ver al dueño.

― ¿Puedo?―pregunto, haciendo alusión a que quería tomar la espada.

― Por supuesto―accedió el hombre, lo cual sorprendió a Hinata. En Japón era poco común que las mujeres visitaran esas tiendas y aun más inusual, que los dueños dejaran que tocaran sus armas.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, Hana tomo la katana de su base y la desenfundo. El sonido que hizo cuando la saco de su _saya_, hizo que los vellos de sus brazos se pusieran de punta. Por un momento se quedo en blanco admirando la belleza de la filosa hoja. El _Habaki _(tope de la tsuba) estaba hecho de plata y tenia grabado un crisantemo. El _Mei _(firma del armero) era un león que estaba sobre el _Nakago _(parte de la hoja que entra en la empuñadura)_. _Era perfecta. Hizo el mismo procedimiento con las otras dos.

―La medida del _Moto-Haba_ (ancho de la hoja), _Moto-Kasane _(espesor de la hoja en el Habaki) y _Nagasa_ (longitud); son perfectos. El _Sori_ (curvatura de la hoja) y _Kissaki _(punta de la espada)son simplemente letales. Es la digna katana de un rey―decía embelesada la chica.

―Sí, he de admitir que tiene buen ojo para las armas. La última vez que vi a alguien como usted, fue hace casi cuatro años, cuando un muchacho vino acompañado de su padre para comprar un juego parecido a este, solo que en negro―el intimidante hombre tomó la katana corta y también la desenfundo, señaló la firma―. Estas katanas fueron creadas por el clan Mukansa; son los mejores en esto.

― ¿Cuánto cuestan?―preguntó emocionada la chica y Hinata tuvo que intervenir.

―Ni creas que voy a comprarte esto―le amenazó.

―No planeaba pedírtelo―eso calmo a su madre―: me lo compraré yo. Ahora dígame el precio, por favor.

―El juego completo cuesta diez mil dólares―Hinata casi se atraganta al escuchar el precio―. Es un precio justo, si tomamos en cuenta que fueron hechas por el armero más viejo y experimentado del clan Mukansa.

―Las compro―dijo Hana inmediatamente.

―Muy bien, entonces…―fue cortado por una histérica Hinata.

― ¿¡A qué hora te he dado mi autorización, Hana!?―grito la pelinegra mayor.

Exactamente en el momento que Hana iba a contestarle a su madre, se escucho un enorme disturbio en el almacén. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y como contestación a sus dudas, se escucharon varios disparos.

― ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Será un robo?―decía agitada la pelinegra mayor― ¡Debemos salir de aquí!―grito y se apresuro hacia la salida por donde pasaban muchas personas asustadas. Una mano la detuvo.

―Ya es tarde, madre. Lo que debemos hacer es refugiarnos―le dijo Hana, extrañamente tranquila. La chica tomó su cartera y sacó su chequera; apunto una cantidad en alguno de ellos y lo arranco. Los disparos se hicieron más persistentes―Tome―se lo ofreció al hombre que también mantenía la calma y ya tenía empuñada una espada―Creo que esto cubre el costo del juego, es más, le he dado una propina.

El hombre miro la cantidad que estaba anotada en el cheque y sintió que el corazón se le detenía: veinte mil dólares. Era el doble.

― ¿Po-por qué?―le preguntó temblorosamente.

―Usted mismo lo dijo: una buena katana tiene que tener un precio justo. Además, quizás ese dinero le ayude a cubrir otros gastos.

― ¿Cuáles gastos?―el fornido dueño corrió hacia la entrada de su local y cuando iba a cerrarlo varios hombres vestidos de negro con pasamontañas, armados hasta los dientes, irrumpieron en el lugar.

El locatario se lanzó contra los malhechores, pero estos lo dejaron fuera del juego en solo segundos: eran profesionales.

―Es mejor que no te metas en esto o puedes resultar muerto―le advirtió uno de los hombres más fornidos.―Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo―y cuando dijo eso miro directamente a Hana. Se rió malévolamente―Así que aquí estas, bella flor.―el dueño se había desmallado.

―Yo no sé quién eres y tampoco quiero saberlo; lo único que necesito saber es ¿qué quieres?―le pregunto empuñando firmemente las katanas larga y corta.

―Ha-Hana―tartamudeo Hinata después de muchos años. Trato de acercarse a su hija pero ella se lo impidió.

― ¡Quédate ahí! No te ofendas, madre, pero si tengo que pelear solo me estorbarías.

― ¡No olvides que también soy una Hyuuga!―el hombre que había hablado anteriormente se burlo de ella.

― ¡Ja! no me hagas reír. Tu hija es MUY superior a ti.

―Ya basta de distracciones, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Estas agotando mi paciencia―alzó la espada larga en amenaza.

―Bueno…―hizo como que pensaba―es muy simple: a ti.

Madre e hija quedaron shockeadas ante tal afirmación. ¿En que podía servirles su hija? Si era dinero lo que querían se los daría. La cantidad que quisieran.

― ¿¡Qué!? ¡No se llevaran a mi hija!―grito Hinata y cuando iba a ponerla detrás de su espalda, Hana se lanzo en pos de sus enemigos con las espadas en alto.

Con horror la madre vio como su hija peleaba contra esos amenazantes hombres. Era realmente ágil. Asombrada observaba como les regresaba los golpes con total maestría, ¿dónde había aprendido eso? Sentía impotencia, pues sus inútiles pies habían quedado estáticos; no podía moverlos.

Asustada vio como Hana iba a dar a un estante y un hilillo de sangre escurría por su barbilla. Su hermoso vestido ahora se encontraba hecho girones, pues esos hombres también estaban usando espadas.

― ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?―dijo retándolos y se levanto.

Con satisfacción observo como uno de los hombres caía en su trampa y se lanzaba contra ella. En el momento que ese hombre alzaba la espada sobre su cabeza en signo de combate, Hana dio una rápida pirueta por el suelo y sin que nadie pudiera preverlo, le clavo su katana larga en la espalda. El hombre cayó al suelo desangrándose y muriendo. Saco sin piedad su espada del cuerpo del hombre y luego la sacudió para quitarle un poco la sangre.

Todos los presentes estaban anonadados, ¿esa delgada chica, acababa de asesinar a uno de sus peleadores más experimentados? Y aun más importante, ¿cómo podía tener el temple para hacer un acto tan ruin? Eso ni siquiera Hinata lo sabía.

― ¡Les dije que no la subestimaran, pedazos de imbéciles! ¿¡Creen acaso que el jefe se interesaría en ella, si no fuera útil!?―gritaba encolerizado el líder. Hizo una señal y dos hombres se lanzaron sobre la jovencita.

Ésta, esquivaba como podía las estocadas que le mandaban esos enormes hombres. Con miedo observó como su madre se lanzaba en contra de los otros y eso hizo que se distrajera: un golpe firme y certero se dejo sentir en su costado derecho. Abría la boca tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. Con rabia logro cortarle uno de sus brazos al más grande y éste aulló de dolor; luego le clavó la katana corta en su abdomen y esto causo que sangre salpicara su rostro y ropa: también lo mato. Aprovechando la distracción del más grande, le propinó un golpe en el rostro con el anillo de zafiros.

El mega hombre se lanzo sobre ella y comenzó otra lucha. Le lanzaba patadas tratando de noquearla y ella aprovechando su altura más pequeña que la de él, esquivaba exitosamente los letales golpes. Luego de un rato uno de los puños del hombre logró pegarle en una de sus mejillas a Hana y eso causo que se desubicara un poco. Los demás delincuentes solo rieron ante esto, lo cual hizo que la chica se enfureciera: nadie se burlaba de ella. Posando sus manos en el suelo dio unas piruetas en el aire alejándose del enorme hombre. Empuñó con firmeza su espada (que anteriormente se había atado a la espalda) y corrió en dirección al matón. Éste mientras tanto, también tomo un sable que estaba cerca y lo alzo en dirección a la chica que se acercaba corriendo. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca el hombre lanzo una estocada, pero no esperaba que la chica saltara a la mesa que tenía a su lado: cayó al suelo desangrándose. Hana le había cortado la yugular.

― ¡Alto!―ordeno una voz.

La jovencita posiciono su katana en el cuello del moribundo y volteo a ver al dueño de tal grito.

―Detente ahora, si sabes lo que te conviene―decía triunfante el líder, pues habían logrado capturar a Hinata y ahora uno de los tres hombres restantes la tenia agarrada por la espalda con una daga en su cuello.

¿Era acaso que su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad? Pensaba Hinata. De ser así, le alegraba ser la damisela, pues si se cumplía lo último de su pesadilla, ella seria la que muriera y no su hija. No soportaría verla morir frente a sus ojos.

― ¡Déjenla!―gritó con rabia y presionó la punta de su espada contra el cuello de su rehén― ¡Lo degollare si no la sueltan!

―Y ¿crees que nos importa? Hazlo si quieres, pero aquí la única que sale perdiendo eres tú: nosotros solo perdemos a un hombre más; tú pierdes algo valioso. Piénsalo.

Cerrando los ojos por la desazón, Hana dejó caer su espada y su rehén quedo libre. El hombre restante se acerco a ella y la tomo del cuello.

― ¡No! ¡No lo hagas, Hana! ¡Mátenme a mí! ―gritaba llorosa Hinata.

― ¿Crees que hicimos todo esto solo para matarla? ¡No seas ingenua Hinata Hyuuga!―le decía burlón el líder, luego le murmuro al oído―: tu hija vale más viva que muerta y nosotros nos encargaremos de explotar esta minita de oro―y la golpeo en la nuca para dejarla inconsciente.

Mientras tanto Hana había visto la acción del hombre y se había jurado que lo mataría por tan osado atrevimiento. De un momento a otro dejó de ver, pues una venda había sido colocada en sus ojos, evitando que mirara. Sintió un dolor punzante en la nuca y también cayó en los brazos de la inconsciencia.

* * *

**¡Si! Logré acabar este capí. **

**Espero mis bellas chicas me dejen un hermoso review, que siempre me alienta a seguir adelante. Ya saben, se aceptan criticas constructivas, sugerencias y si tienen alguna duda, pueden hacérmela saber por medio de su review o un PM.**

**Ahora, les quiero hacer notar algo: sé que Hana puede parecer muy perfecta y para algunas puede que la hayan llegado a ver como una Mary Sue, pero esto no es así. Verán, Hana tiene sus defectos como todas las personas y su personalidad algo perfeccionista, tiene muchos fundamentos. Por cierto, eso de las personas buenas en casi todo si existen, pues yo soy amiga de alguien así.**

**También, parece que Hinata ha cambiado algo de personalidad; bueno el chiste es que, no es que haya cambiado. La mayoría estamos acostumbradas/dos a ver a una Hinata adolescente e insegura, pero en esta historia ella ya es una adulta y también madre, por lo que obviamente ha tenido que madurar; no puede ser siempre una niña insegura de si misma. Además, sé que la hago parecer una mala madre, pero esto es critico para la historia. Nadie puede se tan perfecto como a veces se ve Hinata (Me encanta pensar que es perfecta, pero tenía que hacerle este cambio algo brusco)y me gustaría que todas/os conociéramos una parte No-perfecta de ella. **

**1*-Tempura: Es una fritura japonesa, principalmente de verduras o mariscos.**

**2*-Tentsuyu: Es una salsa hecha a base de caldo, salsa de soja y sake dulce, al que se le agrega ralladura de jengibre, ralladura de rábano y especias. Se utiliza para remojar las piezas de tempura en ella. **

**3*-Juilliard School: ****Se le identifica informalmente como ****Juilliard. **Es un conservatoria de artes escénicas situado en Nueva York e instruye en música, danza y teatro. 

**4*-Harajuku: Es una área que forma parte del distrito de Shibuya. Es una conocida zona de compras de ropa y complementos especialmente orientada para los jóvenes.**

**5*-Takeshita Dori: Se encuentra en Harajuku y es una calle donde puedes encontrar todo tipo de ropa extravagante. Es el lugar predilecto para los jóvenes que les gusta tener una imagen diferente. **

**6*-Templo Meiji Jingu: Es el templo sintoista mas importante de Tokyo. También esta en Harajuku. **

**7*-Puente de Jingu: Este puente es el lugar donde se reúnen los jóvenes japoneses para hacer Cosplay.**

**8*-Parque Yoyogi: El Parque Yoyogi es uno de los mayores parques de Tokio, Japón. Está situado junto a la Estación de metro Harajuku y el Templo Meiji en Shibuya.**

**9*-Omotesando: Es una zona de tiendas de firmas importantes, principalmente dirigida la gente de clase alta.**

**10*- Shibuya 109: Es una tienda departamental muy famosa en Tokio. En si, es el lugar donde se marcan las modas de Japón. **

**11*- Scramble Kousaten: Es el cruce peatonal mas abarrotado del mundo. Se dice que llegan a transitar por él mas de un millón de personas al día y esta cifra sube los fines de semana. **

**Bien, creo que me extendí mucho con las aclaraciones. **

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron review el capítulo pasado y también a los que no comentan, pero leen. Gracias.  
**

**Ahora si me despido deseándoles un bonito fin de semana. **

**Atte: sasuhina.18**


	4. Atrapados

**Hola n.n I'm sorry! Sé que me tardé en actualizar chorrosientosmil años después, pero he estado muy ocupada en la escuela. **

**Pero dejemos la tristeza para otra ocasión, ¡estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo! **

**Ah , por cierto, tengo un aviso para las que leen "Lo valioso de los recuerdos": actualizaré hasta la próxima semana. Sé que ya tiene tiempo desde la ultima actualización, pero es que esa historia se me complica un poco escribirla, por la temática algo "rara". Espero sean pacientes y no dejen de leer. **

**Este capitulo va dedicado a "****kasai shinju" que ha leído esta historia desde el principio. Gracias, nena. **

**Ahora sin mas las dejo. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Solo la trama y algunos personajes son míos.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Hablan-  
"_Piensan"  
Recuerdan_**

**_Disfruten..._**

* * *

**Intriga y Seducción**

**Capítulo 3**

"**Atrapados"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Observaba con satisfacción su enorme oficina, tan sobria y elegante como él.

Aun no cumplía ni los cuarenta y ya era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Era feliz tal y como estaba su vida: era inmensamente rico, exitoso, guapo (mucho) y lo más importante; tenía un hijo que lo hacía sentirse sumamente orgulloso. No necesitaba ni quería mas en esta vida, a pesar de que su madre dijera que le hacía falta una mujer. Se había casado tres veces pero solo había amado verdaderamente a su primera esposa. Las otras dos veces termino divorciándose porque sus esposas se le hacían muy huecas y vanidosas. Eran guapas, si, pero si no lograban aceptar a su hijo, entonces tenían que declararse fuera de su vida. ¿Quiénes eran ellas para criticar a los demás?

Tomó la única foto que adornaba su oficina, esa donde estaba con su hijo. Kaito era la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida y también su más grande éxito.

A pesar de ser un hombre extremadamente frío y calculador; el amor que sentía por su hijo no podía ser ocultado: era su único salvavidas en su existencia.

La vibración de su celular en el bolsillo interno de su saco, lo alejo de su estado meditabundo. Observó la pantalla y cuando vio que era su hijo; contesto de inmediato.

―Diga―fue lo que dijo. Se preocupo un poco cuando Kaito no contestó rápidamente. Eso era raro, ya que el chico hablaba hasta por los codos cuando se hacían una llamada telefónica― ¿Qué sucede, Kaito? ¿Te ha pasado algo?―el jovencito siguió callado y eso estresó aun mas a Sasuke.

―Se lo han llevado, padre―fue lo que dijo después de un rato con voz monocorde―. El dobe ha desaparecido…―hizo una pausa―no, mas bien, lo han secuestrado―se corrigió.

La noticia dejo shockeado al mayor por un momento. ¿Cómo que su ahijado había sido secuestrado? ¿Quién había osado llevárselo? Cuando encontrara a los culpables, los mataría y más les valía no tocarle ni uno de sus cabellos porque haría que su sufrimiento fuera aun mayor.

― ¿Estás seguro? ¡Mas te vale que no sea una de tus tantas bromas, porque el día que regrese me las pagaras!―lo amenazó.

― ¿¡Crees que bromearía con algo tan delicado como esto!? ¡Mi mejor amigo ha sido secuestrado, por Dios!―le gritó, olvidando que con quien estaba hablando era su padre.

―Bien, cálmate―dijo pasando por alto la anterior grosería de su hijo―. Ahora mismo mandare a alguien para que investigue.

―Voy a matarlos, padre. ¡Lo haré!―el chico estaba firme en sus palabras.

―Calma tus ansias de venganza, ¿quieres? No sirve de nada el alterarnos. Ya llegara el día de nuestro contraataque.

―Si―acepto.

― ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?

―Fue hace unas horas, como a las siete de la noche, horas de Tokio, claro. Estuve tratando de comunicarme contigo desde entonces, pero me mandabas a buzón―le aclaro.

―Estaba en una junta, pero pudiste haberme dejado un mensaje. Ya no importa. ―pensó en todos los pendientes que tenía y como solucionarlos rápidamente―Voy en camino: llego mañana por la mañana.

―Te estaré esperando―dijo Kaito y cortó la llamada.

En cuanto su hijo colgó se apresuró a preparar lo necesario para su partida. Se encontraba en la sucursal de Londres y eso complicaba un poco más las cosas. Arreglo unos pendientes y afino algunos otros asuntos; todo en menos de tres horas. Dejo a su secretario a cargo y le ordenó que le avisara si había algún contratiempo. Eran pasadas las dos de la tarde y el sol calaba fuerte; algo raro en la capital londinense, pues casi siempre estaba nublado.

Salió del enorme edificio y una gran limusina ya lo esperaba fuera. Volteo hacia arriba, importándole poco el sol y miro el gran letrero que decía "Uchiha Corp." La familia Uchiha era dueña de la más grande compañía de armamento del mundo. Fabricaban desde pequeñas balas hasta enormes submarinos.

La limosina en la que sería transportado al aeropuerto estaba blindada. Sus guardaespaldas estaban armados hasta los dientes con las efectivas pistolas de su compañía. Era un Uchiha después de todo. No viajaría en vuelo comercial sino en su propio Jet privado que el mismo había diseñado: era Ingeniero Aeronáutico. Al avión lo había bautizado como "_Ten no kage_"*. Muchos habían querido comprarle una de sus más preciadas pertenecías, pero obvio que no había dado su brazo a torcer, por más jugosa que fuera la oferta.

Le llevaría solo siete horas llegar a su destino, cuando en realidad se hacían de doce a catorce horas a Tokio, eso sin escalas; todo gracias a su ingenio llegaría más pronto. Su Jet era especial, pues era sumamente rápido. Tenía tres motores; uno en la cola y los otros dos en cada una de las alas.

Las alas tenían una forma completamente plana y cortaban el aire de forma tangente. El fuselaje era pequeño, solo para un cupo de dos personas; sin adornos innecesarios más que un baño y una pequeña cocina. En la cabina había el espacio necesario para el piloto y copiloto. Su avión era más rápido que el _X-15*_ y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso. Era un genio de la ingeniería.

El "_Ten no kage_", había sido construido precisamente para esas ocasiones de emergencia. ¿Cómo estaría el idiota de Naruto? Se preguntaba internamente mientras despegaba el avión. Sentía pena por su amigo.

.

.

.

Tenía frío. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no podía ver nada? Esas y muchas otras cuestiones rondaban la cabeza de Hana. Sus manos estaban atadas atrás de su espalda y su boca amordazada. Sintió desesperación al darse cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar muy pequeño: era claustrofóbica.

Con sus manos, aun atadas, tocó la superficie del lugar donde estaba: concreto. Todo era de concreto. Se arrastro hacia la parte de atrás hasta que su espalda toco la pared. Pego su cabeza en el muro y comenzó a hacer movimientos de arriba hacia abajo: quería quitarse la venda que le impedía mirar. Luego de un rato de interminables intentos, logro su propósito.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con una estancia oscura. Miró la puerta de acero que estaba frente a ella y que le impedía poderse estirar como quería. El pequeño espacio apenas y medía un metro de ancho por uno y medio de largo.

Con su lengua empezó a empujar la mordaza, pues ya le dolía la boca. Esta vez se tardo el doble que con la venda, pero también pudo retirarla.

Abría y cerraba la boca intentando quitar el dolor que sentía en las comisuras de su boca. Sus labios estaban resecos y tenía mucha sed. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí? Mucho seguramente.

Quiso hablar, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un sonido ininteligible. Volvió a intentarlo y esta vez sí pudo.

― ¿Hay alguien ahí?―apenas dijo con voz grave y ronca. Como respuesta recibió silencio. Odiaba la soledad.

Sus manos se sentían pesadas a causa del amarre. ¿Qué era ese lugar? Recargo la cabeza en la pared y trato de razonar el asunto. ¿Para que la querían esas personas? Solo se le venía una respuesta a la cabeza y no le agrado mucho que digamos.

Miró su vestido que ahora eran girones de tela debido a la anterior lucha. Era una lástima, porque realmente le había gustado. Sentía algo que se había endurecido en su cara y a la vez hacia que esa parte de la piel se sintiera rígida. ¿Qué sería? Su ropa estaba totalmente manchada de sangre y eso hizo que le dieran nauseas. Odiaba la sangre más que a nada en el mundo.

Abrió y cerró los dedos de las manos en un vano intento por hacer que no se le agarrotaran aun más esas extremidades. Si los dejaba sin movimiento, la circulación se haría mucho más lenta y seguramente sus manos se pondrían moradas. Tenía que hacer algo.

― ¿¡Alguien me escucha!?―esta vez logro gritar pero su voz aun sonaba ronca.

Comenzaba a sentirse desesperada a pesar de poner todos sus esfuerzos en alejar la horrible sensación de claustrofobia. Cuando era pequeña se había quedado encerrada en un elevador por más de tres horas, completamente sola. Desde ese día le temía a los lugares pequeños.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué había pasado con su madre? ¿Estaría bien? Esperaba que sí y que esos hombres le hubieran dejado en paz.

― ¡Sé que están ahí, pedazos de idiotas, así que vengan y den la cara!―gritó.

Con sus pies -que también estaban amarrados - empezó a patear la puerta de acero con todas sus fuerzas. La acción le dolía a causa de la mala circulación y adormecimiento, pero sus ansias de salir de ahí eran mayores.

.

Había pasado bastante tiempo y aun ningún maldito se atrevía a posarse frente a la condenada puerta. Derrotada y hambrienta se aventó hacia atrás y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el muro: sentía que iba a volverse loca; si no era que ya lo estaba.

De un momento a otro, se escucharon unos enormes y pesados pasos por el pasillo. ¿Por fin la sacarían de ahí? Ojala que así fuera. Alzó la mirada esperanzada hasta la mirilla de la puerta y se dio cuenta que un sujeto estaba mirándola.

― ¿Qué estas esperando para sacarme? ¿Una maldita invitación?―le reclamo molesta.

Luego ese hombre desapareció y Hana perdió toda esperanza. Pero un ruido la hizo salir de su estado depresivo: el seguro de la puerta había sido retirado.

―Parece que la princesita aun piensa que sigue en su palacio―fue lo que le dijo el hombre antes de tomarla bruscamente de su brazo derecho y hacerla pararse, pero solo logró que Hana volviera a desplomarse: sus piernas no le respondían― ¿No que eras muy fuerte? ¡Levántate!―la jaló de su cabello para obligarla a pararse. Lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos de la chica a causa del dolor y la impotencia.

Con coraje le dio un cabezazo a su captor y logro que éste se desestabilizara un poco. Lo siguiente que sintió fue una fuerte cachetada que la volvió a mandar al suelo y que causo que se golpeara la cabeza.

― ¡Maldita perra! ¡Ahora veras quien manda!―se acercó a ella y con alevosía y ventaja la golpeo en la boca del estómago, logrando sacarle todo el aire.

Hana sintió como algo caliente subía por su garganta y lo escupió antes de ahogarse: era sangre. ¡Ese maldito animal la había lastimado! Ya se vengaría después.

Un ruido la saco de su estupor y observo que su agresor se encontraba tirado en el suelo con una navaja clavada en el abdomen. Con miedo miro hacia arriba y se encontró con otro hombre encapuchado que iba acompañado de otros dos iguales. Si la atacaban, ella tenía las de perder.

―Termínenlo―les ordenó a los otros dos y se llevaron a rastras al hombresote. Su destino ella lo sabía muy bien.

― ¿Qué me harás?―pregunto temblorosa.

―Eres mercancía especial y si alguien se atreve a maltratarte, su único castigo será la muerte―la levanto con cuidado y con delicadeza poco común en un matón, volvió a taparle los ojos―. La venda es necesaria, así que voy a pedirte no hagas un escándalo.

― ¿A dónde me llevas?―le pregunto una vez le quitó las amarras de los pies y comenzaron a caminar. Extrañamente se encontraba calmada, pues ese hombre no tenía un aura asesina; si intimidante, pero no asesina.

―El jefe quiere verte―se le hacía muy extraño que ese delincuente le respondiera sus preguntas.

No pregunto más y dejo que el hombre la guiara con sus suaves movimientos. La trataba como si la conociera y eso la confundía.

Escuchó como una puerta era abierta y se dio cuenta de que estaban en una oficina por la suave alfombra que sentía en sus pies (ya no llevaba sus zapatillas).

―Oh, mi hermosa flor. Qué bien que has llegado―Hana se sintió amenazada, pues su instinto le decía que había más personas en ese lugar de las que le hubiera gustado. El misterioso hombre se rió―. He de admitir que tienes una apariencia sumamente intimidante con toda esa ropa manchada de sangre.

― ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?―le pregunto a la defensiva.

―Oh bueno, ¿quién soy? Eso no puedes saberlo. ¿Qué quiero? Solo quiero que me hagas unos cuantos _favores_, mi querida Hana. Tú eres lo que tanto necesito.

¿Favores? Así que por eso la tenían ahí. No se había equivocado al pensar la verdadera razón de su estadía en ese lugar: querían que "_trabajara_" para ellos. El solo pensar en ello le daba asco.

―Lamento decepcionarte, pero ya no hago esos "trabajos"―le respondió recalcando la última palabra.

―Está bien, eso puede solucionarse: si tú no cooperas con nosotros, tu madre será la que pague la factura ¿entiendes?―la sola mención de Hinata hizo que la chica se pusiera nerviosa y a la defensiva.

― ¿¡Donde tienen a mi madre!?―más les valía no haberla tocado.

―No te preocupes, mi bella _butterfly_, ella está bien. La hemos dejado en Shibuya ¿ya ves como somos benévolos? Tú eras lo único que queríamos.

―No me llames así―dijo con ira contenida. Hacía mucho tiempo había dejado ese apodo atrás.

―Sabemos de todas las maravillas que eres capaz de hacer y por eso te hemos traído.

―Mátenme entonces―alzó el cuello en señal de que no bromeaba.

―Ya sabes las consecuencias de tu rebeldía―le advirtió y después se hizo un silencio pesado. Nadie hablaba. Luego de un raro se escuchó como cerraban la puerta: alguien más había entrado.

―Ya se les ha informado a los dos, cuales son las represalias que podríamos tomas contra ustedes si no obedecen― "¿_Dos_?" pensó la chica―: más les vale cooperar o perecerán. Decidan.

― ¡Te arrepentirás de esto!―escuchó Hana la voz de un chico. ¿Quién sería?

―Tienes unas agallas magnificas, mi buen chico. Te pareces tanto a tu abuelo y padre―hizo una pausa y luego continuó― ¿No es verdad…―se rió al pensar en el nombre del muchacho―Minato Namikaze?

¿Namikaze? ¿Por qué se le hacía familiar ese apellido?

Mientras tanto, el chico también se estaba preguntando quien sería su compañero secuestrado que había mencionado su captor. Si seria mujer u hombre. Realmente no importaba, sentía pena por él o ella; así como por él mismo.

―Y bien, mi querida mariposa, ¿ya has decidido?―pregunto el jefe y solo hasta ese instante Minato supo que el otro rehén era una chica. Lástima por ella.

―Acepto, pero tengo mis condiciones. Yo no seré tu fiel sirviente; solo hago esto porque me conviene, ¿está claro?―dijo mordaz y su tono retador sorprendió al chico. Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan valiente.

El hombre volvió a reír por tercera vez.

―Sí que eres directa, querida. Aceptaré tus condiciones, solo si me convienen―miro a sus empleados―Ahora, creo que ya es tiempo de enseñarles a nuestros invitados nuestra hospitalidad.

.

.

.

Lloraba amargamente sobre el hombro de Ino. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? Se suponía que había llevado a Hana a Japón porque ahí estaría más segura, entonces, ¿por qué diablos no había podido protegerla? Durante la pelea su hija se había mostrado mucho más apta que ella y eso hacía que su cabeza se llenara de dudas. ¿Dónde había aprendido a pelear así? Ella recordaba haber mandado a Hana a clases de Karate, Taekwondo, Jiu-jitsu, Aikido y Kenjutsu. Incluso le había enseñado la técnica especial de los Hyuuga: el Jūken. Pero estaba segura que ninguna de esas disciplinas ni ella misma, le habían enseñado a asesinar así; tan fríamente, como una máquina para matar. En la pelea había logrado ver los ojos de Hana y su mirada grisácea estaba completamente carente de emociones. Fría y distante, solo concentrada en exterminar.

―Soy una mala madre, Ino―gimoteaba―si algo le pasa a mi Hana-chan, te juro que me mato. ¡Me mato!

―Cálmate, Hinata. Sé que estas pasando por un momento difícil, pero nada ganamos si solo nos sentamos a lamentarnos, ¿está bien?―la pelinegra asintió. La rubia volteo a ver el reloj―. Son pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, ¿por qué no duermes un poco?

―No puedo. Sé que mi cuerpo está cansado, pero mi angustia no me deja dormir. Por otro lado, dormí demasiado ¿recuerdas? Esos malditos me golpearon la cabeza dejándome inconsciente y me pusieron somníferos en el hospital―dijo en tono de reproche.

―Estabas fuera de ti, Hinata. Tome una medida desesperada a una situación desesperada. Tuve que hacerlo―la oji-azul recordó el desastre que hizo la pelinegra en el hospital. El cómo pataleaba y gritaba clamando la presencia de su hija. ¿Cómo no sedarla en semejante estado?

―Perdón―recordaba vagamente lo que había ocurrido en el hospital, pero de lo poco que lograba recordar, había sido sumamente vergonzoso.

―No importa. Shikamaru está investigando incansablemente con todo el equipo de estrategia e inteligencia. Hacen todo lo que pueden. Además, no olvidemos que el hijo de Naruto también ha sido secuestrado.

―Es el hijo del gobernador después de todo. Pero hay una cosa que aún me sigue preocupando, ¿por qué llevarse a los más jóvenes? ¿De qué les sirven? Quizás Minato-kun por ser hijo de Naruto-kun, pero ¿Hana? ¿Para que la quieren?

―Yo también me he estado preguntando lo mismo, amiga. Shikamaru piensa igual; dice que si fuera un secuestro cualquiera, ya habrían pedido un rescate, pero no lo han hecho. Eso es raro. ¿Hana tuvo problemas con esos hombres?

―No lo sé. Ino. Más bien, no sé nada que esté involucrado con mi hija: es una desconocida que vive bajo el mismo techo que yo. Y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no conocerla ni un poco.

―Hana va a estar bien, ten fe Hinata―le consolaba su rubia amiga.

.

.

.

Ya llevaban un rato caminando y estaba comenzando a desesperarse. ¿A dónde los llevarían? Porque ella estaba segura que el chico llamado Minato también iba con ella. Se le hacía raro que fuera tan callado, cuando los dos deberían estar luchando para zafarse de esos hombres. Se removió un poco de las manos de su escolta y éste la sujeto más fuerte. Era el mismo de la vez pasada, ese sujeto que la había "ayudado".

―Ya te dije que te comportaras―le hablo calmadamente. Ese tipo se le seguía haciendo raro. ¿Sería tan guapo como su bella voz? ¡Diablos! ¿Qué carajos estaba pensando? Estúpida, mil veces estúpida. Él era su captor. ¡Ja! nada mas faltaba que le diera el síndrome de Estocolmo.

Escuchó como unas cerraduras pesadas eran abiertas y temió que la metieran de nuevo a ese hoyo oscuro donde había despertado. Inquieta se removió con todas sus fuerzas tratando de evitar que la metieran ahí: se volvería loca si lo hacían.

― ¡No me metan ahí dentro!―gritaba espantada.

Su captor suspiró y le hizo una señal a sus compañeros para que se adelantaran a dejar al chico. Estos obedecieron. Se agacho hasta la altura de la chica y le susurro al oído lo siguiente:

―No tienes por qué temer; ya no te meteremos a ese hoyo oscuro―le reconforto. Si el que la hubiera ayudado confundió a Hana, este actuar la había dejado noqueada. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre?

― ¿No mientes?―le pregunto ingenuamente. ¿Por qué estaba confiando en ese sujeto?

―Yo nunca miento. Ahora, me gustaría que pusieras de tu parte y caminaras―Hana haciendo caso omiso a su instinto de supervivencia, cumplió con lo pedido.

Cuando sintió que seguían caminando, se dio cuenta que el extraño no mentía: no la llevaban a ese calabozo.

―Ya te estabas tardando, _Gyokunyo_―le reprochó uno de los hombres. ¿Gyokunyo? ¡Ese era un nombre para mujer! Era un apodo o Hana había sido cruelmente engañada y ese supuesto hombre era en realidad una mujer. De solo pensarlo le dieron escalofríos. Y pensar que se había sentido un poco atraída hacia él…bueno ella. ¡Ay, ya no sabía que pensar!

―De ahora en adelante vivirán juntos en este cuarto y serán un equipo: cualquier tontería que haga uno, repercutirá en el otro. ¿Entendieron?―la voz del "supuesto" hombre ya no sonaba nada amable, si no soberbia y cruel. Lo único que mantenía, era la elegancia al hablar.

―Entendido―Minato fue el único que hablo.

―Quítenles las amarras―volvió a ordenar el misterioso hombre-mujer.

Hana sintió una inmensa alegría cuando sus magulladas manos fueron liberadas. Hasta un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios. Iba a quitarse la venda de los ojos, cuando una mano, sumamente suave, tomo la suya y evito que se la quitara.

―Todavía no es hora, espera a que nos vayamos―su voz volvía a ser suave ¿Quién entendía a ese hombre-mujer? Y más estúpidamente, ella le hizo caso.

Se escuchaba como esos hombres caminaban por la habitación, quizás era para revisar que no hubiera un objeto punzocortante o quien-sabe-que-cosa. El chiste es que la pelinegra ya se estaba desesperando por no poderse quitar la maldita venda de la cara.

―Hay ropa sobre las camas― ¿tendrían camas?―y tienen su propio baño. Espero no hagan ninguna estupidez― ¡Vaya! Hana se sentía levemente decepcionada por el tono de voz que utilizaba su "salvador". Le gustaba más su tono amable.

Luego de haber dicho eso, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse les indicó que esos hombres se habían ido por fin de la habitación.

La chica con ansias se retiro el vendaje de los ojos y con lo único que se encontró fue con una oscuridad total, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando? Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz, vio como otra sombra, mucho más alta que ella, se encontraba a unos dos metros de distancia.

― Minato ¿verdad?―preguntó dudosa de que la rechazara con frías palabas.

―Sí, y ¿tú quien eres? Aun no sé tu nombre―su voz era muy hermosa; tan aterciopelada.

―Hana Hyuuga, diría que es un gusto conocerte, pero estamos bajo una circunstancia que me impide decirte eso. Quizás si hubiera sido en otra tipo de encuentro…―dejo de hablar―olvídalo ya estoy desvariando; supongo que es el hambre.

―No importa. ¿Dónde estará el interruptor? ― "_Que grosero_" pensó la pelinegra y vio como el chico comenzaba a caminar. Ella también lo hizo: quería luz.

Con la palma de sus manos iba tocando la superficie plana de concreto y luego de un rato sintió el tan conocido interruptor de la luz; lo subió y se hizo el milagro. "_Estúpida_" se recrimino al haber dejado los ojos abiertos, pues las luces la habían lastimado.

Miró hacia el frente y sus ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas al ver a la persona delante de ella: era muy guapo. El chico llamado Minato, tenía un cabello tan rubio como los rayos del sol; le llegaba hasta casi rosarle los hombros. Ojos verdes y un rostro de ángel. Era muy alto y musculoso, eso lo supo por la camiseta que llevaba. Su nariz era muy finita, tenía labios delgados y sus cejas tenían una bella forma semirrecta que le proporcionaban cierta seriedad a su rostro. Era hermoso. Y lo hubiera sido aun más, sino hubiera estado tan golpeado y ensangrentado.

― ¿Qué te hicieron?―le pregunto preocupada. Estaba tuteándolo, pero que importaba: nada tenía sentido en ese lugar.

―Querían información, pero no se las di―el rubio se sentó en la primera cama que vio y se recostó para descansar su magullado cuerpo. Volteo a ver a la chica por primera vez y en primera instancia le dio terror el solo verla: estaba bañada en sangre. Después solo le dieron ganas de reírse. La miró burlón―Bonito peinado―Hana lo miró raro y se acerco al enorme espejo que estaba empotrado en una pared.

― ¡AH!―grito de la impresión: estaba toda desgreñada y su rostro estaba manchado de sangre y tierra. Se llevo las manos al cabello y se deshizo, aun más, la ya deshecha trenza francesa. Con sus dedos comenzó a cepillar su cabello y se alegro de que su pelo fuera tan lacio para que no se esponjara. ―Eres muy gracioso, sabes―le dijo sarcástica. Se miro otra vez al espejo y reparó en algo importante: ya no tenía su cadena― ¡Ash, esos malditos hijos de perra!―gritó encolerizada y Minato la vio sorprendido.

― ¿Podrías bajar la voz? ¿No escuchaste cuando dijeron que no hiciéramos escándalo?―le reprochó el rubio. Esa chica debía estar loca para comportarse de esa manera, además tenía un vocabulario algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? Emm… ¿especial?

― ¡Me vale un pepino lo que hayan dicho!―seguía gritando furiosa y comenzó a golpear el enorme espejo que aparentaba ser uno, porque Hana sabía muy bien que ese pedazo de cristal era todo, menos un espejo― ¿Están viendo, no es cierto? ¡Quiero que me regresen mi cadena!―alzó la pierna derecha lo mas que pudo y con fuerza saltó para golpear el espejo. El rubio vio sorprendido el movimiento de la chica. ¿Qué era ella? ¿Un mutante?

Antes de que causara más disturbios, corrió hacia ella y la tomó de la cintura. Luego la arrastró a la otra cama. Ahí la obligó a sentarse y cuando vio que iba a levantarse una vez más, se vio obligado a recostarla en la cama y ponerse sobre ella.

Hana abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio el rostro del chico muy cerca del suyo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Era un pervertido? Sin pensarlo dos veces lo golpeó en sus partes nobles y él no tuvo más opción que soltarla y dejarse caer de lado, retorciéndose del dolor. La pelinegra se paró rápidamente de la cama.

― ¡Maldito pervertido!―le grito toda roja, más de vergüenza que de enojo.

― ¿Es-estás loca?―apenas y pudo decirle el chico. Ah, dolía tanto: la chica era fuerte.

―No, tú eres el loco. ¿Cómo…como te atreves? Acabamos de conocernos y tú ya quieres…bueno pues…_eso_― ¡Que vergonzoso!

― ¿Qué tienes en la mente? ―le dijo ya mas recuperado, pero aun le dolía. Se rio de ella―Eres una niña, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Hana lo vio ofendida.

―Pues…pues hay muchos hombres asaltacunas, además ¿cuál es el pretexto de tu acción de hace un momento?―rebatió indignada.

―Tenía que detenerte, yo no quiero volver a ser golpeado, sabes.―Hana bajó la cabeza muerta de vergüenza. Que estúpida había sido, él solo quería controlarla para que no causara un daño mayor; el chico ya había tenido suficiente con su golpiza anterior.

―Bien, entonces creo que…emm―quería que se la tragara la tierra por su estupidez―debo disculparme: lo siento―y agacho un poco la cabeza en símbolo de respeto.

―Ya que. Ahora que lo recuerdo, dijiste que eras una Hyuuga, ¿verdad? ¿Eres familiar de Hiashi Hyuuga?―la oji-gris se tensó al escuchar ese nombre.

―No, ni siquiera sé quién es. Y tú, ¿por qué te tienen aquí?―quería cambiar el tema y lo logró.

―En primer lugar, ¿eres de Japón?―la chica le contesto que no y que había llegado hace poco a Tokio. Él siguió hablando―. Me lo esperaba, que no conozcas a Hiashi Hyuuga es raro, es un hombre muy rico. Bien, pues yo soy el hijo del gobernador de Tokio, además que vengo de una buena familia; no creo que haya tanta ciencia para saber el porqué estoy aquí.

―Ah, por eso tu apellido se me hacia conocido―dijo la chica posando una de sus manos en sus cachetes y solo hasta ese instante recordó que estaba manchada de sangre. La sensación era asquerosa. La retiró de inmediato.

― Y ¿a ti por qué te tienen aquí?―le pregunto curioso el chico. Si no era familiar de los Hyuuga, entonces ¿qué interés podían tener esos hombres en ella? ¿No la habrían confundido?

Hana se quedo callada, sabiendo que su propósito allí no podía ser revelado así como así. Era peligroso tanto para él como para ella. El hombre misterioso (ya se estaba cansando de llamarlo así, tendría que ponerle un nombre pronto) no había sido muy claro en cuanto al "favor", pero ella estaba más que segura de que era lo que necesitaba.

―No lo sé―fue su escueta respuesta.

― ¿Cómo te trajeron aquí?―el chico sabía que estaba hablando más de la cuenta, pero la pelinegra le despertaba gran curiosidad.

―Bueno…―y comenzó su relato.

.

.

.

― ¿Qué haremos ahora, señor?―le preguntaba un subordinado a su jefe; el cual se encontraba jugando distraídamente con unas piezas de ajedrez.

―Jugaremos―fue lo único que le dijo.

― ¿Cómo?―a veces no lograba comprender a su jefe.

―Una partida de ajedrez y si hay tiempo, también jugaremos cartas. Veras, las cosas están así: en una partida de ajedrez se necesitan dos participantes, ¿no es cierto?―su empleado solo asintió. El hombre continuó―. Solo por esta vez yo seré dueño de las piezas blancas, aunque ese color no me vaya muy bien―se rio de su chiste―, ya que el participante de color blanco, siempre comienza primero y siempre tiene una "pequeña" ventaja. Yo seré el rey y tu, mi querido _Rei_, serás un valioso alfil, al igual que _Gyokunyo_. Ya también tengo a mi reina, mis caballos, mis torres y a mis peones.―le explicó acomodando dichas piezas en el tablero― Como ya había dicho antes, el color blanco tiene ventaja y nosotros ya la hemos aprovechado antes de que el participante de color negro se diera cuenta. Les hemos quitado dos valiosas piezas y las hemos puesto de nuestro lado, aunque eso es trampa, pero ellos no lo saben―se carcajeo por su astucia. Pasó a un caballo y a la reina de color negro al lado blanco―Nosotros queremos llegar al rey del oponente y para eso usaré y sacrificaré primero a mis peones, que son los de menor rango. Luego así sucesivamente, hasta llegar a uno de nuestros caballos, el robado, ósea Minato. Con él lográremos brincar sobre algunos estorbos y así llegar más pronto a nuestra meta. Cuando menos nos demos cuenta, ya habremos dicho " jaque mate"―dijo contento y tiró al rey negro.

― Y ¿qué pasa con los chicos?―aun no comprendía el afán de su jefe por llevar a esos jovencitos. Bueno, lo de Minato lo entendía, pero ¿la chica? Sabía que podía ser útil, pero estaba casi seguro que habría alguien mejor.

―Es sencillo: jugaremos con sus mentes y la iremos desmoronando como a una torre de naipes. Poco a poco irán cayendo una por una. Se debilitaran y cuando eso suceda, serán completamente nuestros―Apretó entre sus manos al caballo y reina negros que había tomado con anterioridad para pasarlos al lado blanco.

―Señor, perdone mi osadía, pero ¿no sería mejor traer a alguien mayor? Digo, ya he escuchado lo que Hana es capaz de hacer, pero creo que podemos encontrar a alguien con más experiencia para que le satisfaga bien.

―Perdonaré tu osadía, por ser tú, _Rei_. Y aclarando tus dudas: no hay nadie mejor que Hana. Ahora retírate, quiero estar solo.

―Sí, mi señor―hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

"_Eres más bella en persona, Hana. Aprovechare muy bien tu estadía aquí_" pensaba el hombre malévolamente.

.

.

.

―…así fue como llegué aquí―terminó su relato la pelinegra. Era más que obvio que había omitido el hecho de su pelea con los matones y que había asesinado a tres hombres; tampoco quería espantarlo. Volteo a ver el reloj y vio que eran las cinco y media. El problema es que no sabía si era de mañana o noche, pues no había ninguna ventana en el lugar.― ¿Qué crees que sea: de mañana o de noche?―el chico la vio confundido y Hana le señalo el reloj.

―No sé, ya he perdido la noción del tiempo. No sé si dormí solo unas horas o fue un día entero, así que no sabría responderte―el oji-verde cerró los ojos y trató de dormirse pero no pudo.

El ruido de agua cayendo lo sacó de su estupor. Levantó un poco la cabeza (estaba recostado) y miró que Hana estaba dentro del baño mojando una toalla. Confundido vio como la chica se acercaba a él.

―Siéntate―le ordenó la oji-gris.

―No soy un perro, sabes―y terminó haciéndole caso. La jovencita se sentó junto a él.

Con delicadeza Hana comenzó a pasar la toalla húmeda por las heridas del chico y éste solo la veía confundido ¿Por qué le ayudaba? Cuando pasó la toalla por una herida que tenía en el brazo derecho, apretó los ojos de dolor.

―Si no las limpiamos ahora podrían infectarse―se acercó aun mas a él y Minato por primera vez vio que los ojos de la chica eran grises. Unos impresionantes ojos grises; parecían el acero de una espada: sumamente filosos.

―Tú también deberías limpiarte esa sangre de tu rostro.

―Eso puede esperar, pues no me brotó de ninguna herida: no es mía―dijo muy oronda.

― ¿Cómo que no es tuya?―ella y su estúpida bocota.

―Me he revisado y no tengo ninguna herida; no sé cómo me manche. Seguramente es una broma de esos hombres―se justifico y Minato le creyó― ¿Por qué no me cuentas tú como llegaste aquí?

―No es tan interesante como tu historia, yo no me puse a discutir con ellos― "_si, cómo no, discutir ¿he?_" pensaba sarcástica la chica "_Si supiera_"―Al igual que tú estaba en el "Shibuya 109", acompañando a mi hermana a comprar ropa, pues había perdido una apuesta contra ella y mi castigo era que paseara con ella un día entero por la ciudad. Todo iba bien y milagrosamente yo no estaba desesperado como la mayoría de las veces, es más, me sentía relajado y bien junto a mi hermana menor.

"Ella estaba probándose una ropa cuando comenzaron a escucharse disparos y yo me metí al probador importándome poco que ella estuviera desnuda o en ropa interior: solo quería protegerla. Cuando entre, ella me vio confundida y estuvo a punto de gritarme si no le hubiera tapado la boca. Le ordene que guardara silencio y después se volvieron a escuchar mas disparos. Con impotencia veía como lloraba y no sabía si salir o quedarme ahí, esperando que esos malditos llegaran y nos descubrieran. Con señas le dije que se cambiara rápido y así lo hizo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se escuchó un grito:

― ¡Minato Namikaze! ¡Sal, sabemos que estas aquí! ¡Sino lo haces, nos veremos obligados a utilizar la fuerza y tu hermana puede salir lastimada ¿eso es lo que quieres?!―obvio que no quería que mi hermana saliera lastimada, así que con todo el valor que tenia, salí a su encuentro.

Eran cinco hombres en total y todos estaban armados con pistolas de alto calibre. No me arriesgaría tanto sabiendo que mi hermana estaba conmigo.

Con las manos en alto caminé hacia ellos, pero unos brazos rodearon mi cintura, impidiendo mi avance.

― ¡No lo hagas, hermano, por favor!―lloraba mi hermana.

―Sino lo hago, pueden lastimarte ―me di media vuelta y la abrace tratando de reconfortarla. Le alcé el rostro y la mire a los ojos―. Prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería―asintió llorosa―. Ahora tengo que irme―me zafé de su abrazo.

Con dignidad me acerque a ellos y el que parecía ser el líder, habló.

―Buena decisión―y me dio un golpe en la nuca que me dejo inconsciente. Lo último que escuche fue un grito de mi hermana diciendo mi nombre."

Así que también alguien querido para Minato había visto su captura. Era una lástima. Aunque debía admitir que había sido más sensato que ella al no pelear.

―Siento mucho que te pasara esto junto a tu hermana. ¿Cuántos años tiene ella?―quizás fuera una niña pequeñita.

―Quince―fue lo que le dijo y retiró su mano que aun continuaba limpiándolo―Ya es suficiente, gracias.

―Yo también tengo su edad, por cierto ¿cuántos tienes tú?―eso aun no lo sabía.

―Tengo diecisiete, dentro de cuatro meses cumplo dieciocho.

―Ah―ya no sabía de que mas hablar― ¿No tienes hambre?

―Si―y como si fuera por arte de magia, una pequeña puertecilla que estaba en la parte de debajo de la puerta de acero, fue abierta y por ella pasaron una charola llena de comida.

Hana, como una niña pequeña corrió hacia ella y la recogió. La puso sobre la mesa que había en el cuarto.

―Oh, no sé si maldecirlos o amarlos por esto. Creo que por esta vez los amaré―decía viendo la enorme cantidad de comida. Para ser unos rehenes eran tratados muy bien. La pelinegra estuvo a punto de tomar una manzana pero se detuvo a medio camino: estaba sucia―Creo que primero tomaré un baño―se encaminó hasta la que se había decidido seria su cama y tomó el cambio de ropa que había ahí. Luego se fue al baño.

Una vez adentro, cerró la puerta con seguro y se acercó a la regadera para abrirla. Salió el chorro de agua y ésta estaba muy fría, tampoco era como si hubiera esperado que estuviera caliente. Se bajó el cierre del vestido y estaba a punto de quitárselo cuando de pronto recordó algo.

―Malditos, espero que no tengan cámaras aquí dentro―se quejó y después dejo caer el vestido.

Iba a quitarse su anillo como siempre que se bañaba y cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no lo tenía. ¡Esos idiotas también se lo habían quitado! Ya haría que le regresaran su collar y anillo después.

Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, se metió bajo el chorro de agua fría y fue como una bendición de los dioses. El agua estaba logrando relajarle los músculos y despertarla por completo. Sin saber por qué, se puso a llorar. Se sentía tan impotente. El solo pensar que tendría que volver a hacer _eso_, la deprimía sobremanera.

Alejando esos deprimentes pensamientos, se dispuso a quitarse toda la suciedad. Se lavó el cabello con esmero y se restregó la piel hasta dejarla roja por la fricción: deseaba quitarse esa asquerosa sangre.

Realmente ya no sabía que pensar. Todo era confuso y complicado; y por primera vez en meses, deseo poder ir a las sesiones con su psicólogo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y quitarse la opresión que sentía en su pecho. Hablar con su madre no fue nunca una opción, pues ella no podía ni quería comprenderla. Durante años estuvo tratando de acercarse a su madre, pero esta siempre decía estar ocupada y Hana siempre terminaba replegada a segundo plano.

La oji-gris nunca se había molestado con Hinata. Siempre hacia lo que su madre le decía, incluso aquello en lo que no estaba de acuerdo. Todo por complacerla, pero parecía que Hinata nunca había podido ver eso.

Pero todo cambió hacía años, llego a un punto crítico en que ya no pudo aguantar la constante indiferencia de su madre. Le daba todo, si, pero de todo lo que siempre tuvo y quiso, lo único que deseaba era la atención de su madre. Aquella que había sido negada.

En su desesperación había huido a un mundo que solo la dejó más dañada y del que fue muy difícil salir. Pero a pesar de que ese sueño, realidad o fantasía que había vivido le había dejado muchas heridas, también le había dado muchas satisfacciones. Logró aprender muchas cosas y de entre todas ellas; la más valiosa, fue que por primera vez en su vida, supo lo que era amar y ser correspondida.

Cuando era muy pequeña siempre soñó con que su príncipe azul llegara y se la llevara en su noble corcel. Pero eso se había esfumado cuando descubrió que los cuentos de hadas no existían. Los príncipes no eran príncipes, sino sapos horrendos y viejos. Los corceles eran simples perros hambrientos en la calle. La fantasía había sido destruida por la realidad.

Se restregó las manos en su rostro para alejar esos molestos recuerdos. Cerró la llave de la regadera y salió de debajo de ella para cambiarse. El conjunto de ropa era muy sencillo, pues solo constaba de un pants y sudadera gris, una camiseta blanca y un conjunto de ropa interior blanco. No había sido nada difícil distinguir cual era el conjunto que le tocaba a ella.

Mientras se secaba, se dio cuenta que en su abdomen tenia múltiples moretones. Con curiosidad presionó uno de ellos y al instante se arrepintió: dolía demasiado. Terminó de cambiarse y se acercó al espejo para mirarse; estaba pálida y demacrada. También tenía un labio roto: seguramente era a causa del golpe que le había dado el hombresote.

―Lo siento, madre―murmuro con voz ahogada, pues un nudo le obstruía la garganta. Hana había roto muchas promesas, pero esta que dentro de poco tiempo estaba a punto de romper, seria la que más le dolería.

Tomó una liga para cabello que se encontraba en la repisa frente al lavabo y la miró curiosa, ¿una mujer también había estado prisionera ahí? Encogiéndose de hombros agarró su pelo en una coleta alta y salió del baño.

―Pensé que nunca saldrías de ahí―le reprocho el rubio antes de meterse al baño y azotar la puerta. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Era bipolar? Porque siempre estaba cambiando de humor: primero la trata bien y después es grosero. Nunca había logrado comprender a los hombres. Más bien, jamás había comprendido a las personas en general.

Restándole importancia se acercó a la bandeja de comida que estaba sobre la mesita y tomó la manzana que anteriormente se le había antojado. Miró mejor la comida y se dio cuenta que el oji-verde ya había comido. "_Maleducado_" pensó mientras le daba un mordisco a la jugosa manzana.

Se acercó a su cama y se dejó caer de espaldas a ella. Terminó de comerse su aperitivo y después se lanzó sobre la demás comida. Se atiborro de todo lo que pudo, pues su hambre era mucha. Nunca se había considerado de esas chicas que cuidan de su figura, es más, comía de todo. No tenía por qué preocuparse de subir de peso, ya que su complexión era delgada y hacia mucho ejercicio.

Después de comer sintió como poco a poco se adormecía. ¿Le habían echado alguna droga a la comida? Porque realmente sentía su cuerpo muy pesado. O quizás solo era el hecho de que estaba completamente cansada. Cerrando sus ojos se dejó envolver por el sueño.

.

.

.

Minato estaba tardándose lo más que podía dentro del baño. Sabía que estaba siendo un completo imbécil con la chiquilla, pero era mejor así. Entre más alejada se encontrara de él, todo estaría mejor. No podían ser amigos. Nada. Absolutamente nada.

¿Su padre estaría buscándolo? Era muy probable. ¿Su madre estaría histérica y su hermana deprimida? Aun más probable. Pero eso no importaba en esos momentos, lo primordial es que tenía que encontrar una manera para no morir ahí.

Aun seguía preguntándose por qué tenían a la pelinegra secuestrada. Si no era una pariente de los Hyuuga, entonces, ¿de qué podía servirles? La chica no parecía dotada en algo…bueno, sí, pero eso solo era notable en su…emm…"extenso vocabulario". No es que tuviera algo en contra de la ojo-gris, pero estaría completamente agradecido si se mantuviera alejada de él.

Terminó de secarse el cabello y al igual que Hana se miró en el espejo. Su mejilla derecha estaba inflamada, tenía un ojo morado y un labio reventado. Sus ojos de un verde alegre la mayoría del tiempo, ahora estaban opacos y tristes.

No importaba de las injusticias que tuviera que pasar dentro de ese infierno; todo estaba bien mientras su hermana no estuviera involucrada en ello. Le daba coraje el recordar cómo había despertado ahí…

.

.

.

_Un fuerte sonido lo sacó de su inconsciencia. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero estos estaban aprisionados por una tela. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Lo último que recordaba era que lo habían secuestrado. ¿Dónde lo tendrían? ¿Su hermana estaría bien? Miles de preguntas se reproducían dentro de su mente. Quiso moverse pero estaba atado de pies y manos a lo que parecía ser una silla._

―_Pareces un gusano retorciéndote de esa manera, idiota. Más vale y mantengas tu trasero quieto o yo me encargare de pateártelo―le dijo una voz gruesa y autoritaria. _

― _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? ―le preguntó con voz pastosa a causa de la sed. _

―_Eso no te interesa, niñito de mierda. Aquí lo único importante es que tienes que cooperar o te matamos―la voz se carcajeó después de decir eso. _

―_Cálmate, Santai―dijo una voz más calmada, pero también autoritaria._

― _¿Por qué tienes que quitarle lo emocionante a todo, Rei? Eres un hombre exasperante._

―_Quizás tengas razón, pero soy tu superior y vas a obedecer ¿entendiste?―el otro solo se quedó callado. ―Minato Namikaze, estas en este lugar solo por una razón, así que espero cooperes con nosotros. _

― _¡No voy a hacerlo! ¡Antes muerto! ¿¡Qué esperan!? ¿¡Qué traicione a todo el que me conoce para su beneficio!? No me hagan reír.―lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en el lado derecho de la cabeza, muy cerca del ojo. _

― _¡Coopera, hijo de perra!―gritaba encolerizado el supuesto "Santai"._

―_Cálmate, idiota. No nos sirve de nada muerto―le recriminaba el que se llamaba Rei. _

_El rubio sacudió la cabeza queriendo quitarse el vértigo que lo embargo: el golpe había sido muy fuerte. Hasta había visto lucecitas._

―_Por tu bien y el de tu familia es mejor que cooperes―volvieron a amenazarle._

_Se rio burlándose de sus captores._

―_No pueden hacerle nada a mi familia, están más que bien protegidos. Aquí el único vulnerable soy yo y no temo que me maten. _

_Lo siguiente fueron solo golpes e insultos a su persona, pero aun así no dio su brazo a torcer. Proteger a sus seres amados era su deber. _

_._

_Respiraba agitadamente debido a la última golpiza. Habían vuelto a cuestionarlo, pero no volvió a decir nada. Sabía que podía acabar muerto por su necedad, pero eso era mejor que darles la información que querían. ¿Para que necesitaba información sobre el gobierno de Tokio? Obvio eso estaba relacionado con su padre y no diría nada. _

― _¿¡Vas a hablar o te matamos de una vez por todas!? _

―_Aquí nadie va a matar a nadie, ¿escuchaste, Santai?―esta vez hablo una voz muy diferente a la de los otros dos hombres. Esta era más profunda y amenazante. _

―_Jefe―dijeron los otros y Minato estaba casi seguro que habían hecho una reverencia. _

―_Oh, querido Minato, me alegra que estés aquí. Espero que mis subordinados no hayan sido tan malos contigo. De ser así, por favor, házmelo saber. _

―_A mi no me interesa nada. Solo mátenme, porque no hablaré―le dijo seguro._

―_Eres igual a tu padre.―le dijo con nostalgia fingida― Sabes, él y yo fuimos buenos amigos, pero el destino nos separó. Supongo que los dioses son caprichosos y ahora nos han vuelto enemigos. Es una lástima._

― _¿¡Tu amigo!? ¡Mi padre jamás seria amigo de un criminal como tú! _

―_Yo no siempre fui así, pero como ya he dicho: el destino es caprichoso―tronó la lengua mientras veía al chico ensangrentado―. Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy. Ahora tengo que retirarme, porque veré a una hermosa mariposa. Esperen a que los llame―les ordenó a sus subordinados y se retiro igual que como entró…_

.

.

.

Lo tuvieron ahí hasta que alguien llego junto a ellos y les ordenaron a los hombres que lo llevaran frente a su jefe.

Suspiró queriendo quitarse la tensión que tenía y se enjuago la cara una vez más en el lavabo. Se sentía horrible al saber que tendría que tratar mal a Hana para alejarla de él.

Salió del baño y se encontró con la imagen de la pelinegra acostada: era hermosa. Debía admitir que tenía un cuerpo espectacular y una cara de muñequita. Lástima.

Caminó junto a ella y mirándola le dijo:

―Lo siento, pero es mejo así―se dejo llevar por un impulso y le acaricio el suave cabello. Le recordaba tanto a su hermana.

.

.

.

Estaba más que enfurecido. ¿Cómo había podido suceder? ¡Nadie le hacía algo a los Hyuuga sin pagar por ello! ¿Sería una guerra de clanes? Lo dudaba. Hacía ya mucho tiempo se había hecho un pacto de no agresión.

― ¿¡Cómo dejaste que esto pasara!? ¡Dímelo, Ko!―gritaba como poseso a su empleado.

―Lo siento, Hiashi-sama. Me enfrente a ellos, pero eran muchos más que yo y tenían armas poderosas―le decía el pobre hombre conectado a muchos monitores que checaban sus signos. Tenía su cabeza envuelta en una venda, la cual estaba manchada de sangre. El olor a hospital le calaba en la nariz.

El mayor bufó molesto y se sentó en el sillón que había dentro de ese cuarto de hospital. Había esperado bastante tiempo para que su subordinado lograra abrir los ojos y hablara: casi doce horas. ¡Doce horas! Y para colmo no había logrado decirle mucho. Cerró los ojos y se puso a analizar la situación. Todo lo que le había dicho Ko era confuso, pues nada tenía sentido. ¿Por qué llevarse a su nieta? Si, ahora Hana era su nieta y aquel que osara hacerle daño, moriría. Sabía que la pelinegra era una genio, pero ese no era suficiente motivo como para que se la llevaran. Ahí había gato encerrado y él se encargaría de sacarlo todo a la luz.

―Hiashi-sama, espero pueda perdonarme. No fui lo suficientemente apto como para proteger a Hana-sama y tampoco a Hinata-sama.

―Ya habrá tiempo de redención. Ahora descansa, que pronto tendrás mucho trabajo y no seré benevolente―se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la salida. Una vez afuera todos le hacían una respetuosa reverencia al pasar. ¿Por qué? Pues por el simple hecho de ser dueño del hospital. La familia Hyuuga era dueña de una gran cadena de hospitales, así como de hoteles y restaurantes.

Caminó hasta su oficina que tenía en el hospital y ahí se encontró con dos largas cabelleras castañas.

― ¡Padre!―casi gritó la castaña.

―Cálmate, Hanabi―le contestó mientras cerraba la puerta y se encaminaba hasta el mullido asiento que estaba detrás del escritorio. Se sentó y miró seriamente a las dos personas delante de él.

―Hiashi-san, ¿qué le ha dicho Ko?―le preguntó calmadamente Neji.

―No fue mucho; simplemente me dijo que se la querían llevar porque les sería útil. No logró comprenderlo.

― ¿Ayudaras a mi hermana a buscar a su hija? ¿Lo harás, padre?―la desesperación era palpable en la voz de Hanabi. No conocía a su sobrina, pero estaba más que segura que Hinata estaría completamente devastada. Si Hiashi no ayudaba a su Hinata, ella lo haría; aunque eso fuera ir en contra de las reglas de la familia.

―Lo haré y solo porque me conviene―se lo dijo mas a él mismo que a los otros dos.

―No importa. También se han llevado al hijo de Naruto―su padre sabía lo que eso significaba.

―Es más que obvio que los Uchiha meterán sus narices en este asunto. Tsk, es tan molesto―el mayor apretó sus manos en un puño.

―Sasuke no se quedara de brazos cruzados al saber que su ahijado ha sido secuestrado. Además, la vida de su mejor amigo también está en peligro. Puede que no sea muy expresivo, pero se preocupa por las personas que aprecia―le contestó Neji.

―Ya que. Después de todo, no creo que sea necesario cooperar con ellos, nosotros resolveremos esto por nuestra cuenta―contestó convincente la castaña menor. Hanabi bajo la mirada triste―. Padre―le llamo y éste volteo a mirarla―yo…a mi me gustaría ver a mi hermana. Han pasado tantos años y…―Hiashi la interrumpió.

―No tienes por qué pedirme permiso. Ya eres una adulta y sabes lo que haces―sus palabras eran frías, pero no hirientes; eso era buena señal.

― ¡Gracias, gracias!―Hanabi se echo a los brazos de su padre, le dio un beso y salió disparada de la oficina.

―Nunca va a cambiar―un suspiro cansado salió de los labios de Neji y volteó a ver a su mayor― ¿Ahora si podría decirme lo que no mencionó frente a Hanabi?

―Por eso siempre me gustaste, Neji: eres demasiado perspicaz.―Hiashi se irguió aun más en su asiento y miró seriamente a su sobrino-hijo―. Esto es más grave de lo que creímos, no podemos esperar nada bueno.

― ¿Qué es?―insistió impaciente.

―Todos esos hombres tenían un dragón con una flor de loto en la boca, tatuados en el brazo derecho. Ya sabes lo que significa ¿verdad?

―Yakuzas―la voz le tembló un poco al decir esta palabra tan peligrosa― ¿Qué podrían querer ellos de Hana? Nosotros no tenemos ningún problema con ellos. Es más, los ayudamos cuando están heridos, dándoles intención médica en este hospital.

―Precisamente por eso, esta situación no me cuadra. Tenemos una buena relación con todos los clanes.

―Además, no puede ser ningún clan que este dentro o fuera de Tokio. La familia Uchiha los tiene controlados e ir en contra de ellos, es la muerte; además que no se meterían con el ahijado de Sasuke, por las consecuencias que esto acarrearía. Debe ser uno que se mueve en la clandestinidad sin que lo sepamos―una pequeña arruga surcaba la frente de Neji a causa de la concentración.

―Ko me dijo que jamás había visto ese tatuaje; aunque la flor de loto es algo que se tatúan todos los yakuzas. Ya no sé qué pensar.

―Resolveremos esto, tío―hacía mucho tiempo que Neji no llamaba así a Hiashi.

.

.

.

Retorcía las manos a causa de los nervios. Eran ya muchos años desde la última vez que había visto a esos chicos, ahora más bien, adultos. Ino manejaba tranquilamente y a Hinata le parecía que iba como en una pista de carreras. Iban de camino a la casa del gobernador, ósea, Naruto. Éste había solicitado la presencia de Hinata para poder reunir más pistas.

―Estoy nerviosa, Ino―le confesó a su amiga con voz ahogada.

― ¿Por qué? No tienes que estarlo. Ahora mejor piensa en alguna pista que pueda llevarnos a Hana-chan y Minato-kun.

Y así lo hizo. Durante todo el trayecto volvió a quebrarse la cabeza pensando en por qué carajos esos hombres se llevaron a su hija. La mayoría de sus sospechas eran terribles y para no torturarse las desechaba de inmediato. Después de un rato de trayecto, la pelinegra sintió como el coche se frenaba y se estacionaba frente a una enorme mansión estilo inglesa.

―Vamos―la rubia abrió la puerta y descendió.

Agarrando valor de donde no lo tenía, también bajo del coche y camino junto a su amiga. Se sentía triste por Naruto y Sakura, pues su hijo también había sido secuestrado.

―Ino-sama―las recibió una bella chica vestida de sirvienta―síganme, por favor. Namikaze-sama las está esperando.

Hinata miraba todo fascinada. De cierta manera, esa mansión le recordaba al internado donde había vivido la mayor parte de su vida. Ahí había hecho muy pocas "amigas", aunque ninguna se comparaba a Ino. Nadie era igual a la bella mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules que caminaba junto a ella.

Vio como las dos mujeres que caminaban frente suyo se detenían delante de una enorme puerta de roble tallado. Luego ésta se abrió y revelo a varias personas dentro de ese pequeño saloncito. Antes de que pudiera siquiera procesarlo, unos delgados brazos rodearon su cuello y la apretaron desesperadamente. Luego escuchó un débil llanto y sintió como su camisa se mojaba a causa de las cuantiosas lagrimas de esa persona.

―Hermana―lloraba sin poder detenerse la castaña. Había extrañado a montones a Hinata y tenerla en esos momentos delante suyo, era como un shock emocional. Quería seguirla abrazando para quitarse las dudas de si no era una alucinación.

―Yo también te extrañe, Hanabi-chan―la pelinegra le regresó a su hermana el necesitado abrazo y también se puso a llorar. Se había dado cuenta que cuando la vida le quitaba algo, de daba otra cosa a cambio.

―Que problemático―se quejaba Shikamaru en un rincón. Se le veía ojeroso y cansado; ya que no había dormido nada para seguir investigando el caso de Hana y Minato.

―Cállate, Shikamaru o sino yo también me pondré a llorar. ¿Qué no ves que es un momento emotivo? ¡Es el reencuentro de unas hermanas!―Ino se limpio rápidamente unas traicioneras lagrimas que descendían de sus ojos.

Unos ojos verdes miraban todo con atención y se sintió muy identificada con Hinata: se veía sumamente demacrada y triste. Bajo la mirada y recordó la primera vez que había visto a la pelinegra…

.

.

.

_Aun no comprendía por qué su prometido le había insistido tanto en que lo acompañara. Lo único que le había dicho es que quería presentarle a alguien muy especial. Un sentimiento de angustia le presionaba el corazón, pues era la primera vez que dejaba a su querido hijo solo. Era tan solo un bebé de un año. Si, para muchos el hecho de no haberse casado antes de embarazarse, había sido motivos de críticas, pero eso no era algo que les hubiera importado realmente. _

― _¿Podrías decirme a donde me llevas, Naruto? No quiero dejar tanto tiempo a Mina-chan. Podría necesitarme y…―el rubio solo la volteo a ver y le sonrió._

―_Cálmate, Sakura-chan. No nos tardaremos mucho y estoy muy seguro que el pequeño estará bien: no es llorón. Además, también se reunirá con nosotros la rubia de tu amiga._

― _¿Ino? Está bien―siguieron caminando por un poco más de tiempo y luego Naruto se detuvo frente a un acogedor Café― ¿Es aquí?―él solo asintió y entro al lugar jalándola de la mano. _

_Adentro todo era muy bello y tranquilo; parecía uno de esos lugares en los que puedes ir con tus amigos y quedarte a conversar por un largo tiempo. A lo lejos pudo divisar a Ino, que sacudía su mano derecha al aire para hacerse notar entre la gente que se encontraba en el lugar. Vio que estaba acompañada de una joven de largo cabello negro que se encontraba de espalda a ellos. ¿Quién sería? _

― _¡Por aquí!―gritó la rubia―Pensé que jamás llegarían. Siéntense―Sakura volteó a mirar por primera vez a la chica pelinegra y sintió que se le iba el aire: era hermosa. Parecía que estaba viendo a una muñequita. Tenía la piel blanca, como de porcelana; unos enormes ojos opalinos, una boca pequeña y rosada, una fina nariz. Su rostro era enmarcado por dos mechones de su negro cabello y eso hacía que resaltara, aun más, su piel blanca. Era delgada y por lo que alcanzaba a ver, estaba más que bien proporcionada. "Perfecta" fue lo primero que pensó de Hinata antes de siquiera conocerla. _

―_Sakura-chan―le llamó Naruto y volteo a verlo―ella es Hinata Hyuuga, una gran y querida amiga de la infancia―el rubio se rio anticipando sus pensamientos hacia la muchacha―. Sé que puede parecer raro que una de mis mejores amigas sea tres años menor que yo, pero crecimos juntos y siempre fuimos como hermanos. _

―_Es un gusto conocerla al fin, Haruno-san―Hinata se levantó e hizo una respetuosa reverencia. _

―_El gusto es mío, Hyuuga-san―y le correspondió la reverencia. _

_La pelinegra alzo la cabeza y sonriéndole con un lindo color carmesí en sus mejillas, le dijo:_

―_Llámeme Hinata, por favor._

―_Siendo así, entonces llámame Sakura._

_Luego de las presentaciones, se la pasaron platicando y llego a un momento en que ya no se acordaba que su hijo estaba solo. Hinata era muy amable y le había caído muy bien. Se le hacía que la pelinegra era muy frágil y que al más mínimo toque podría caerse a pedazos. _

_Durante la plática se enteró que Hinata había estado los últimos cinco años recluida en un internado en Inglaterra. Ahora entendía por qué no la conocía. _

_Los siguientes tres meses, Ino, Tenten, Hinata y ella se habían reunido y habían llegado a tener una relación muy estrecha. Por eso es que le había golpeado muy fuerte el hecho de que Hinata se fuera a Estados Unidos sin decir nada. Tiempo después Ino le había confesado que Hinata había quedado embarazada y por el bien de ella y su bebé se había marchado a Norteamérica._

_La había extrañado mucho y durante todos esos años había rezado por el bienestar de ella y su hija…_

.

.

.

Ahora el destino volvía a reunirlas de una manera poco convencional. Era una lástima que fuera un infortunio.

― ¡Hinata-chan!―el grito de su esposo fue lo que la saco de su ensoñación. Aun a pesar de su edad y posición, Naruto no dejaba de comportarse como un niño. Llamar "chan" a alguien adulto era mal visto. Pero no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo, además, así lo amaba.

―Naruto-kun―le respondió con un tono calmado. Sakura no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro: los dos eran igualitos. Parecía que Hinata nunca quitaría el "kun" cuando llamara a su esposo.

Vio como su amiga y el rubio se abrazaban. Miró triste como Naruto le murmuraba algo al oído a la pelinegra y ésta se ponía a llorar. Sakura la entendía muy bien: era doloroso perder a un hijo. Era horrible estar con la zozobra de si estaría bien o mal.

―Hinata―le llamó y ésta volteó a ver a la de ojos verdes.

―Sakura. Oh, cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Lástima que sea en esta situación―le respondió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas anteriormente derramadas.

―Lograremos superarla, Hinata―le dijo la pelirosa y la abrazó.

Estuvieron así por un largo tiempo, hasta que Sakura se separo de Hinata y le miró a los ojos. Se sonrieron y caminaron abrazadas hasta donde se encontraban los demás, debatiendo posibles motivos por los cuales se llevaron a los jovencitos.

― ¡No puede ser un secuestro! Ya lo he repetido varias veces―decía alterado Shikamaru. Pocas eran las veces en las que se le veía perder el control. Quizás estaba alterado porque dos personas cercanas a él estaban en peligro.

―Nada tiene sentido. No le encuentro ni pies ni cabeza―dijo Ino estresada.

―Hinata, dime, ¿hay algo importante que no nos hayas dicho?―le insistió Naruto.

―Pues, solo mencionaron que Hana les sería muy útil. En realidad no dijeron algo relevante.

―Mmm, malditos delincuentes. Ya verán cuando los atrape―Ino alzó una mano y apretó fuertemente su puño en tono de amenaza.

―Bien, calmemos nuestros ánimos, creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es…―Shikamaru fue cortado por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

Absolutamente todos voltearon a ver a las personas que atravesaban esa puerta y Hinata sintió que se desmayaba. Sabía que algún día iba a encontrárselo, pero nunca creyó que fuera tan pronto. Se había mentalizado para ese día pero ahora que lo tenía delante suyo, sabía que ya no había escapatoria de seguir ocultando la verdad.

Ahí, entrando a ese pequeño saloncito, se encontraba el padre de su hija.

Habían pasado muchos años y no lo recordaba muy bien, pero estaba completamente segura que era el padre de Hana. Parecía que los años no había pasado por _él_: aun seguía siendo muy atractivo. Su blanca y tersa piel aun parecía la de un adolecente y no la de un hombre de treinta y tantos. Su cabello azabache seguía igual y sus ojos estaban completamente carentes de emociones, como cuando lo había conocido. Era alto y por fin comprendía por qué su hija era alta: lo había heredado de su padre.

Si, haberlo visto la había impresionado; pero nada la había dejado más noqueada que ver de quien iba acompañado y tomado de la mano.

―No puede ser―murmuro sin poder creérselo.

Ese reencuentro sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno, si llegaron al final de este capítulo, quiere decir que no fue tan malo. **

**Solo quería agradecer a las personas que comentaron el capi pasado y también a los que**** no comentan, pero leen**. Gracias 

**1*-Ten no kage: Esto quiere decir "Sombra del cielo" jajaja tuve que usar traductor g**gle para traducir jejeje. **

**Ay, chicas, estoy muy cansada, así que esta vez las dejaré pronto. **

**Que tengan una bonita semana.**

**Bye.**

**Atte: sasuhina.18**


End file.
